MuSiC rOx
by teamouri1
Summary: Full Summary inside. Contains: Big Time Rush, Austin & Ally, Victorious, iCarly, House of Anubis, Sonny with a Chance, and Shake it up. R&R please! Couples inside too.
1. Preview

Preview:

Ally goes to England for the summer and leaves Austin with no song. While Austin, Trish, and Dez thinks that 'Fabi' is Ally's English boyfriend she's visiting and Austin's a little bothered. Meanwhile, Nina's cousin is visiting England. When iCarly invites Austin Moon to sing on their show, the iCarly group and Austin's group, except Ally, are going to England. Big Time Rush is on their world tour, in England. Also, So Random and Mackenzie Falls go to England for a special photo shoot. But, Sonny meets old friends, which makes Tawni and Chad jealous. And, Gunther, Rocky, Cece, and Tinka are going to England to be back-up dancers. Then, all the shows connect in a hostage hold up in a resort in the middle of nowhere.

Ok, yeah. I didn't feel like making the House of Anubis crew go to America, so, I made them all go to England.

Shows:

Austin & Ally

iCarly

Victorious

Big Time Rush

Shake it up!

Sonny with a Chance

House of Anubis

Couples:

Ally x Austin

Sam x Freddie/Freddy

Carly x ?

Tori x ?

Jade x Beck

Cat x Robbie

Trina x ?

? x Andre

Patrica x Kendle

? x James

Camille x Logan

Katie x James (Friendship/ when Katie gets older)

? x Carlos

Cece x Gunther

Rocky x ?

Tinka x Ty

Sonny x Chad

Tawni x ?

Nina x Fabian

Amber x Alfie

Mara x Mick

Joy x ?

? x Jerome

So, that's all. If you have any suggestions to who will be with who, please comment. And for the people who aren't up there, will stay single. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Tea. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)

Warning: This contains slight jealousy, fangirl-ism, giant smoothies, songs, a web show, yelling, phone calls, surprises, and %s.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

"Ok, I'll see you later. Yeah, I love you Fabi. Bye!" Ally closed her phone.

"Who's 'Fabi'?" Trish asked, wearing her giant smoothie outfit from her new job at Super Smooth Smoothies.

"Fabi?" Austin asked, walking in.

"Fabi is nobody." Ally replied.

"Yeah, sure. Then what was 'Yeah, I love you Fabi.'?" Trish put her hands on the smoothie where her hips were supposed to be.

"Never mind about that." Ally said.

"Whatever. Anyway," Trish rolled her eyes, "Ally, you have to write a new song for Austin for his new gig this Friday."

"Sorry, I can't." Ally replied.

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"I'm going to England tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"All Summer."

"What?"

"Yeah. I have to visit someone. Sorry guys."

iCarly

_They wanna know (x3) your name (x3)_

_You're the girl (x3) with game (x3)_

_And when they look (x3) your way (x3)_

_You gotta make, make_

_Make 'em do a double take!_

"Whoa." Carly said in amazement, "He's good."

"Yeah, his song is written by Ally Dawson and video produced by his friend Dez. Austin Moon is the singer. A girl named Trish is their manager." Freddy explained, "If we want him, we have to call Trish."

"Call her! Call her!" Carly and Sam ordered, jumping up and down with giddiness.

Big Time Rush

"_I'm Carly!"_

"_I'm Sam!"_

"_And this is… iCarly!"_

"_Today we're going to…"_

"DOGS! How many times do I have to tell you to focus! You have to focus to get ready for your last concert in England to finish your world tour!" Gustavo yelled.

"But iCarly is funny!" Carlos argued pointing at the computer.

"It doesn't matter!" Gustavo shouted.

James gasped, "Yes it does!"

"We demand four free tickets AND back-stage passes to our concert now!" Carlos demanded, pointing at Gustavo.

"Let me think… NO!" Gustavo shouted.

"Then we aren't going to do the concert!" the boys replied.

"Ok, fine! But now you have to work harder!" Gustavo gave up.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Gustavo answered.

_"I want four tickets and back-stage passed to the concert in England." Katie's voice demanded across the phone._

"What's in it for me?" Gustavo asked, the guys not noticing, too focused on iCarly.

_"20% of the profit I'm selling at the concert." Katie replied._

"30%"

_"25%"_

"Deal."

_"Good."_

"What do you even need it for?"

_"To invite Austin Moon, his song writer, producer, and manager."_

Sonny with a Chance

_Here I am._

_There you are,_

_Why does it seem so far?_

_Next to you is where I should be_

The song echoed through out the dressing room until Sonny pressed the 'Pause' button on the TV remote. The Big Time Rush music video froze to see Kendle, Logan, James, and Carlos. Sonny smiled with her eyes full of content, laughing inwardly.

"At least I know you guys are ok." Sonny said, turning off the TV.

"Sonny!" Tawni squealed, bursting through the door, "Guess what?"

"What?" Sonny asked.

"We're going to England!"

"Oh my gosh!"

The two girls jumped up and down, excited for their trip. The once silent room filled with Big Time Rush music, was now a noisy room filled with squeals and screams from the two girls from So Random. But, they didn't know that the Mackenzie Falls crew was also going to England. Good thing Marshall didn't tell So Random that, or they would've had a fit.

Victorious

Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Rex, and Jade were having lunch when Tori walked up with her lunch. Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, and Rex started laughing hysterically at Robbie's Pear Pad. But Jade just rolled her eyes and kept eating her lunch. Tori sat down and raised an eye brow at the group who couldn't seem to stop laughing. Tori looked at Jade, but Jade just kept eating.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked.

"This show called 'So Random' is making fun of another show called 'Mackenzie Falls' and calling it Mackenzie Stalls!" Cat said, still looking at the Pear Pad screen.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Tori asked Jade.

"Because So Random is stupid." Jade spat harshly.

"Ok then." Tori said, and started to eat her lunch.

"Hey Tori." Lane, the schools counselor, called, "I got somethin' for ya."

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"You guys have been asked to perform for Big Time Rush in England." Lane replied.

"Oh my Gawd!"

Shake it up!

"When I make it shine!" Cece sang, earphones blasting music in her ears.

"Tori Vega?" Rocky asked.

"Yep." Cece replied.

Rocky and Cece just arrived at the set of the show 'Shake it up, Chicago'. Cece just finished listening to the song 'Make it shine' by Tori Vega. Cece did try to get into Hollywood Arts once, but she was rejected. She found out about how Tori Vega was a big hit at Hollywood Arts and started to listen to some of her best songs that she wrote herself.

"Everybody come her." Gary called out, "I have a big announcement."

"Vhat is it?" Tinka asked.

"Hollywood Arts has asked us to be back-up dancers." Gary answered, "Four of you will be performing for Big Time Rush-"

"OH MY GOSH! BIG TIME RUSH-" Rocky squealed, until Cece covered her mouth.

"Go on." Cece said.

"Performing for Big Time Rush with Tori Vega-"

"OH MY GAWD! TORI VEG-" Cece started to scream, but Rocky covered her mouth.

"And we need our best dancers, so; Cece, Rocky, Tinka, and Gunther." Gary said, irritated by how he was interrupted twice, "The rest of you will stay."

"Big Time Rush!"

"Tori Vega!"

"Yay!" the two girls squealed.

House of Anubis

"_And this is… Shake it up, Chicago." A man said._

"What is that?" Amber asked, looking at Nina's computer.

Nina's computer screen displayed people dancing complicated moves to riveting music. The fiery red-head, the twins, and the dark-skinned brunet were Nina's favorite dancers. Nina used to watch 'Shake it up, Chicago' when she used to live in the United States of America. Once, Nina even went to see the dancers when she was requested to perform there.

But that's another story.

"It's Shake it up, Chicago." Nina replied, "It's about dancers."

"What's going on?" Patrica asked, coming in with Mara and Joy.

"Nina's watching this Shake it up, Chigo." Amber answered.

"Chicago." Nina corrected.

"Whatever." Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"Shake it up what?" Jerome asked, with Alfie with him and Fabian tagging along.

"Shake it up Chicago." Nina replied, "I was in one episode."

"Really?" Amber said, "Put it on!"

"Ok, wait a sec'." Nina clicked a video and put it full screen.

_Hello, is everybody watchin'?_

_Before, I get the party started_

_You know, you wanna be invited_

_Step right up,_

_Get a taste of what you're bitin'_

_Feel the groove,_

_While we move,_

_I'm a center_

_Get it right,_

_Every night,_

_Like we're meant ta_

_When it all goes down,_

_I need to tell ya_

_You're gonna love me,_

_You're gonna tell me,_

_That you're ready to go_

_I'm already there,_

_Look up in the air,_

_I'm the star of the show,_

_I'm number one, baby_

_Always number one, baby_

_So forget what you heard,_

_This is my world_

The video went on. Nina was in silver sparkly tube top and short shorts. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had a glitter in her hair. Nina had glitter lip gloss on and sparkly white eye shadow with mascara on her eye lashes. So much mist was on the stage, nobody could see her shoes. The video ended with the dancers surrounding her and Nina with one hand on her hip, leaning to the side.

"Nice!" Alfie complimented, and Nina smiled.

* * *

><p>That was the first chapter of MuSiC rOx. Please comment! =D Here's a preview of the next chapter:<p>

Austin & Ally

"Ally has a boyfriend?"

iCarly

"Austin, we're all going to England!"

Big Time Rush

"So this is England."

Sonny with a Chance

"Hello, Sonny."

Victorious

"Nice to meet you, Cece."

Shake it up!

"Who's this girl, Gunther?"

House of Anubis

"Ally!"

Yes, all you get is speech lines. R&R Thank you for reading! =3


	3. Chapter 2

Link to youtube trail here:  watch?v=ir0wTzyIdXc

Enjoy!

Warning: This contains a jealous Austin, hot dogs, a yelling Spencer, mansions, Channy arguing, fangirl-ism, betwinkling, hugging (oh dear gawd the hugging!), Cece being mad for some unknown reason, dragging, Ally surprises, and accent cuteness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

Trish sat there, bored. Ally took her flight to England a few hours ago. Austin and Dez were cooking with instruments again. Good thing Trish was watching the shop and not Ally's dad. This time they were grilling hot dogs. The window was covered with smudges of when Dez flipped the hot dog. Trish sat there reading a Fashion Magazine, no customers coming in. The place was so boring without customers and Ally. Maybe because no one turned the sign at door from 'Closed' to 'Open'.

"Want a hot dog, Trish?" Dez asked, holding a hot dog straight from the window.

"No." Trish said, giving him the Are-you-stupid-or-something-? look.

"More for me!" Dez took a huge bite of the hot dog and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Today's boring." Austin sighed, lying on the couch.

"Yeah, Ally left for England already." Trish told him, not looking up from her magazine.

"Hey Trish." Dez said, "Is this your phone?"

"Yeah." Trish replied, taking her phone from Dez, "Where'd you find it?"

"It was in my pocket." Dez said.

"Why do you have my phone in your pocket-" Trish said, "you know what, I don't want to know."

"**One voicemail." the phone beeped.**

"Who called?" Trish whispered and played the voicemail.

"_Hey, this is Freddie Benson from iCarly. I called to tell you that you've been welcomed to be on iCarly. We mailed you tickets to come to Seattle. If you don't want to, mail it back. Bye."_

"What tickets?" Trish asked.

Next thing everybody knew, they were all running to the mailbox that the mall keeps for the shops. Trish took out the key to Sonic Boom's mailbox and eagerly unlocked the little door. Inside was an envelope. Before Trish could grab it, Austin reached out and snatched it. He ripped open the letter and pulled out four plane tickets to go to Seattle. There was a small silence to realize what was happening.

"We're going to Seattle!" Trish screamed with joy, the first one to react.

"Awesome!" Austin cheered and high fived Dez.

"At least we don't need a new song from Ally." Dez said and they all started to walk back.

"Yeah." Austin agreed, a big grin on his face.

"You're right." Trish said, "I can't believe that she left to spend the whole summer with her boyfriend in England."

Austin stopped in his steps and his grin faded, "Ally has a boyfriend?"

iCarly

"When is Austin coming?" Sam asked, lying on Carly's living room couch.

"It's only been a day, Sam." Carly said.

"But it's Friday." Sam replied.

"It usually takes a while for people to decide." Freddie mentioned, "I'm pretty sure he has other gigs."

**Beep, Beep**

"Yeah?" Carly answered the speaker.

"_Three kids are goin' up to your apartment." Lubert, the building door man, said._

"Kay." Carly replied.

**Ding**

"Hello?" a red-head called out, walking out with a curly haired brunette and a blonde.

"Austin Moon!" Sam jumped off the couch and ran up to Austin.

"Hey Sam." Austin replied, "Hi Carly and Freddie."

"Hey, you came!" Carly walked next to Sam, followed by Freddie, "Where's your song writer, Ally?"

Austin groaned and left the apartment, "Who cares about Ally?"

"Wait up!" Dez followed Austin.

"Sorry, he's just cranky ever since he found out that Ally was visiting her boyfriend for the summer." Trish apologized, "Personally, I think he's jealous, but try not to mention Ally."

"Oh~" the iCarly team chimed together.

"Got him." Dez walked in, dragging Austin with him.

"Hey you guys." Gibby stopped and stared at Austin, "Austin Moon?"

"Yep." Freddie said.

"CARLY!" Spencer yelled, running into the room, "Austin Moon?"

"Yeah." Gibby said.

"Cool, anyway," Spencer turned to Carly, "CARLY! GUESS WHAT I HAVE?"

"What?" Carly asked.

"I got eight tickets to England from BIG TIME RUSH!" Spencer swayed the tickets in the air.

"Whoa!" Sam had a huge smile on her face.

"Cool!" Dez elbowed Austin, who was still cranky.

"The first four says: _To Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby_. And the second says: To _Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez_." Spencer read aloud, "Wait, does this mean I'm staying here?"

"Well, since Ally's not here, you can have her ticket." Dez said.

"Yeah, 'cause she's already there." Austin mumbled.

"Awesome!" Spencer cheered.

Carly turned to Austin, "Austin, we're all going to England!"

Big Time Rush

"So this is England." Kendle said, standing in front of a mansion.

"We didn't actually see England. Since we took a private jet, we didn't actually see England." Logan corrected, explaining the whole thing.

"Let's just go inside." Kelly said, bring everybody in the mansion.

"Dogs, we start practicing." Gustavo said, "Now."

"Aw~!" the guys whined.

Sonny with a Chance

"Hello, Sonny."

"What are you doing here Chad?" Sonny asked, sitting in her seat on the plane.

"Oh, I'm just going to England to do a special episode of Mackenzie Falls and a photo shoot." Chad answered.

"Then where were you this whole time?" Tawni asked harshly.

"In first class." Chad replied.

"First class what?" Nico exclaimed.

"Yeah so, I need to get back to first class." Chad said, pointing to his seat.

"Fine." Sonny replied.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Victorious

"I can't believe we're in England!" Tori sighed, looking around the stage, "So this is where we'll be performing?"

"Yep." Beck replied.

"The dancers are here." Trina called out.

A few seconds later, a red-head, a brunette, and two blondes walked into the room. The blonde girl had her hair up in a tight bun and had on; a pink sparkly T-shirt with the words 'Girl Power' betwinkled on and black jeans. The red-head had on; a red tank top, blue capris, and a black belt. The blonde guy had on; a purple jacket, a white T-shirt, and black skinny jeans. The brunette wore; a dark purple long-sleeved shirt and blue shorts with a white belt. They all wore sneakers.

The red-head spotted Tori and ran up to her, "Tori Vega! OMG it's SO COOL to meet you!"

"Sorry, she's a big fan." The brunette apologized.

"Oh, ok." Tori replied, "Thanks."

"I'm Rocky and this is Cece." Rocky introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Cece." Tori said and Cece laughed, "You too, Rocky."

"And those twins are Gunther and Tinka." Rocky pointed at the Hessenheffers.

"Ok, let's get started." Tori said.

Shake it up

"Good job you guys!" Tori complimented, "That's it for today!"

"Thanks Tori!" Cece smiled.

"You guys wanna get pizza?" Rocky asked.

"Sure." Cece replied.

"Vhatever." Gunther answered.

"I love your accent." Jade said.

"Come on, Jade." Beck said, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"I vonna go see that puppet 'Rex' again." Tinka said, "I'll see you at the hotel."

Tinka walked over to Robbie and tried to see if Rex wanted to be betwinkled. Gunther laughed and walked on. Cece, Rocky, and Gunther exited the building, joking about how Rex would be betwinkled or not. But, Gunther knows that Tinka won't take no for an answer when it comes to her precious betwinkler. The frenemies were actually getting along, since they both- Rocky and Cece, Gunther and Tinka- decided that if they were going to do this together, they'd get along. For now. But, the next thing the dancers knew, a blonde girl charged towards them. She hugged Gunther and Cece frowned.

"I knew it was you Gunther!" the girl stared up at him with her ocean blue eyes.

"Who's this girl, Gunther?" Cece asked, arms folded across her chest.

"You have to see my house!" the girl cheered, ignoring Cece, "Everyone will be thrilled to meet you!"

"Sorry I gotta go!" Gunther said, being dragged away by the blonde girl.

"What just happened?" Rocky asked.

House of Anubis

"Fabi!" a brunette hugged Fabian and he hugged back.

"Ally!" Joy hugged Ally after Fabian, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks Joy!" Ally smiled.

"This is Ally?" Nina walked downstairs.

"Yes and you're Nina?" Ally turned to Nina, "Nice to finally meet you in real life."

"OMG! Ally!" Amber hugged Ally, "Can this day get any better?"

"Vho's this?" a blonde guy asked.

"You guys, this is Gunther." Amber introduced, "Gunther, this is; Ally, Fabian, Nina, and Joy. The others are upstairs."

"Nice to meet you Gunther." Ally said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah." Fabian shook his hand, followed by Nina and Joy.

"Let's go to my room!" Amber said tugging Gunther.

"See you guys vhenever." Gunther said, walking upstairs.

"Isn't his accent cute?" Amber squealed.

"This house hasn't changed." Ally laughed.

"Tell me about it." Joy chuckled.

"You can stay with me and Amber, Ally." Nina mentioned, "We already have an extra bed."

"Ok." Ally said.

* * *

><p>I was supposed to post this earlier, but I have homework to do and I can't put it off because I know I won't do it. Anyway, preview of next chapter:<p>

Austin & Ally

"Who's Gunther?"

iCarly

"You have a thing for Freddie?"

Big Time Rush

"So Random?"

Sonny with a Chance

"I don't like Chad!"

Victorious

"Truth or Dare?"

Shake it up

"Gunther's sleeping at her house?"

House of Anubis

"I missed you a lot, you know."

House of Anubis gets a little fluffy! =D (But don't get the wrong idea.) (Scratch that, get the wrong idea.) R&R Thank you for reading! =3=


	4. Chapter 3

First, I would like to thank:

ctiger

BigStuOU

Missme02

ShakeItUpWritert7

For commenting! =D

Anyway~ onto the warning!

(BTW:

Aussly = Austin x Ally

Seddie = Sam x Freddie

Chawni = Chad x Tawni

Channy = Chad x Sonny

Tandre = Tori x Andre

Cabbie = Cat x Robbie

Gece = Gunther x Cece

Amther = Amber x Gunther

Gally = Gunther x Ally)

Warning: This contains Austin's MAJOR jealousy, Dez being serious, Trish crying, one sided Aussly, Seddie, slight Chawni, tiny bit of Channy, swearing, Truth or Dare, Tandre-ness, Cabbie, secrets, one sided Gece, Amther, childhood past, spying, boredom, stars, hiding, Gally, and brownies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

"I like this hotel." Dez said, lying on the bed.

"My room is amazing!" Trish said, walking into the room.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Trish said.

"_Hey Trish." Ally greeted._

"Hey Ally!" Trish replied, putting the call on speaker.

"All-" Austin walked in.

"Sh!" Trish hissed.

"_I'm having a wonderful time here!" Ally exclaimed._

"Good for you." Austin mumbled sarcastically.

"_Victor's coming!" a girl whispered harshly._

"_Come on, Ally! Ve gotta hide!" a guy told Ally._

"_Kay Gunther. I gotta go now Trish, bye!" Ally said and hung up._

"Who's Gunther?" Austin asked.

"And why are they hiding?" Dez added.

"So now there's Fabi and Gunther?" Austin groaned.

"No, Ally may have a boyfriend, but she'd never two time!" Trish argued.

"Well she's three timing!" Austin yelled.

"She's not even dating you Austin!" Trish shouted.

"Austin, go cool down." Dez said, leading Austin outside the balcony.

Trish darted out of the guys' room and slammed the door shut. Dez leaned against the frame of the sliding door. Austin was practically hanging from the balcony. Austin took deep breathes and ran his hands through his hair. Dez stood next to Austin with a serious look on his face. Rare for Dez to be even the slightest bit serious. Austin felt guilty about how he snapped. And it made him feel worse knowing that she was crying next.

"You messed up, Austin." Dez said.

"I know." Austin replied, keeping his head down.

"Keep this in mind Austin." Dez looked at Austin, "There's a difference between rage and jealousy, pain and heartache, and love and obsession."

"I know that Dez." Austin kept his head down.

"I wonder…" Dez murmured.

"I wish I never met Ally Dawson." Austin said.

"We both know that's not true." Dez replied.

"How do you know?" Austin asked.

"Because you love her." Dez answered, walking towards the door.

"I don't." Austin argued.

"Indenial." Dez replied, and slid the door closed.

"I don't." Austin mumbled.

iCarly

"Are Austin and Trish fighting?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Carly answered, "Poor girl's crying her head off."

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"She won't tell." Sam replied.

"Let's go talk to Austin." Carly said, "Come on Sam."

Carly and Sam walked to Dez and Austin's room. They could still hear Trish sniffling in the next room. Carly knocked on the door and Dez opened it. He let the girls in and flopped back on his bed. Sam walked to Austin, who was lying on his bed. He had sweat pants and a wet T-shirt on. A towel was over his head, since he just got out of his shower. Austin sat up and tossed his towel to the bathroom door. Sam and Carly looked at each other and looked back at Austin. Carly talked first.

"What happened between you and Trish?" Carly asked.

"We fought." Austin replied.

"About?"

"Nothing."

"He called Ally a whore." Dez said, half asleep.

"No I didn't!" Austin argued.

"Yeah. You just said she was a three timer." Dez said, starting to fall asleep again.

"Well go say sorry!" Sam said.

"No." Austin replied.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Wait until tomorrow." Austin said.

"No!" Carly replied, "You need to do it now before she holds a grudge!"

"You guys!" Freddie walked in, "I'll take it from here."

"Whatever." said Sam, "Come on Carls."

Carly walked out of the room with Sam, "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Of course Freddie will be ok." Sam said.

"I was talking about Austin."

"Oh…"

"Why would you think Freddie?"

"I don't know…"

"You were worried about Freddie?"

"No!"

"You have a thing for Freddie?"

"No!"

"Oh my gawd, Sam! You like Freddie!"

"I don't!"

"Ok… You _love_ Freddie!"

"I don't!"

Big Time Rush

"So Random?" the guys asked.

"Yeah." Katie replied.

"What's it about?" Carlos asked.

"It's a comedy." Katie answered.

"What's it about?" Logan repeated.

"It's basically a lot of funny skits." replied Katie.

"What about it?" James asked.

"You know that girl you guys talk about sometimes?" Katie asked.

"Sonny?" Kendle asked.

"Yeah. She's coming to England." Katie replied.

"Really?" the guys exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Will you mail her a ticket?"

"Sorry, no."

"Why not?"

"One, I don't know where she is. And two, we're sold out."

"Then give her a backstage pass."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"You gave them to iCarly."

"What about our next concert?"

"Booked."

"Backstage pass?"

"iCarly."

"Damn!"

"But I could help."

"What is it?"

"20% of profit."

"Deal!"

Sonny with a Chance

Tawni stared at Chad, who was taking his photo shoot. He was in his school uniform for his drama, Mackenzie Falls. He and the cast of Mackenzie Falls were making dramatic poses for their new season and special episode. So Random and Mackenzie Falls have been enemies ever since they have known. But, Tawni just stared at him blankly. Sonny caught Tawni staring and snapped her fingers in front of Tawni's face. Tawni snapped out of her daze.

"Welcome back to earth, Tawni." Sonny said.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"You were staring at Chad."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!

"I was staring at how stupid they look."

"I don't think so…"

"Hello, Randoms." Chad walked up to Sonny and Tawni.

"Chad." Tawni said.

"Tawni." Chad replied.

"Jerk."

"Bi-"

"Ok!" Sonny interrupted, before it got messy, "Calm down."

"Whatever." Chad said, "Later Sonny."

Chad left and Sonny stared at Tawni, "Really?"

"He's a jerk, so I called him it." Tawni replied.

"You were just staring at him a while ago!"

"So?"

"I thought you liked him…"

"I don't like Chad!"

"Oh…" Sonny said, sighing in relief.

Victorious

Tori lay back on her hotel bed. The room had been decorated in white. Silk sheets and thick white comforters. The curtains were white and so was the carpet. The desk lamps, bed-side desks, the inside of the closet, and the wardrobe that held the TV were painted white. There were two kings size beds pushed together in the middle of the room. This room was the girl's room and the other was the boy's.

"Did you hear the fighting?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"What was it about?" asked Trina.

"I don't know." replied Tori.

"The balcony is high!" Cat cheered.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"I'm so bored." Trina complained.

"Trina," Jade said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Trina sat on the bed.

"Do you like Robbie?"

"Ew, no. Cat, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Cat said.

"Do you like Robbie?"

"I don't know…"

"What? Oh my gawd! You do!"

"I do what? What were we doing?"

"Never mind."

"Jade, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Jade replied.

"Did you like Gunther?"

"Yes. Tori, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Tori.

"I dare you, to out with Gunther."

"What? Why?"

"So you can back off of my boyfriend."

"We're just friends!"

"Whatever. I still don't like you hanging around him."

"How many dates?"

"Three."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"She might make Andre jealous." Trina said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"She doesn't know?" Trina asked and Jade shook her head.

"What?" asked Tori.

"Nothing." said Trina.

"Remember to do the dare, Tori." Jade taunted.

"Yeah, try to think of it as a good thing!" Cat said.

"Like what?" Tori asked, "His hair?"

"His accent." Jade said.

"His dancing skill." Trina suggested.

"His betwinkler!" Cat repeated, "It shoots sparkles, pretty sparkles."

"Repeat?" Tori asked.

"It's like a bedazzler." Cat replied.

"Good luck, Tori." Jade said evilly.

Shake it up

"So, do you know her?" Rocky asked Tinka.

"No, I don't zink I do." Tinka said, trying to remember.

"Really? I just thought that, since you two are practically glued together, you would know the girl that tackle-hugged him." Cece said, getting a little angry at the end, "Try to remember. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, red uniform. Ring any bells?"

"Nope." Tinka replied.

**Ring, Ring**

"Hello?" Tinka answered, walking out of the room.

"_Hey Tinka."_

"Hey Gunther, vhere are you, ve're at the hotel already."

"_I'm staying somewhere else right now."_

"Let me guess, Amber's house?"

"_Yes."_

"Ok. I vant to see her soon, alright?"

"_In zree days, I promise."_

"Got it. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Tinka walked back in Rocky and Cece's hotel room, "I'm back."

"Where is he?" Cece asked.

"At her house." Tinka replied.

"He's sleeping at her house?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Vhy vould you like to know?"

"No reason."

"Zen I have no reason to tell you."

"Cece, I have to talk to you." Rocky said, staring at Cece.

"Fine. I vill leave. I vant to go to my room anyway." Tinka said, leaving.

"Do you like Gunther?" Rocky asked Cece.

"No." Cece replied.

"Then why are you so jealous?"

"Psh! What are you talking about?"

"Cece, you know what I'm talking about. Besides, I'm your best friend, you can and need to tell me everything."

"Fine. I may or may NOT like Gunther a tiny bit."

"Oh my gawd."

"What? I said may NOT!"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, like always."

House of Anubis

"Come on Amber, let's go get dinner." Nina said, waiting at the door.

"I'll be right there! I just have to change!" Amber replied, grabbing some clothes.

"Ok." Nina left for the dinning room.

"Sorry, but we can't tell Victor that you and Ally are here or you would be kicked out. I'll bring you guys some food, kay?" Amber turned off the lights and shut the door.

Gunther sat on Amber's bed, waiting for his and Ally's food to come. But a few seconds later, Amber came in and closed the door. Suddenly, she lunged at Gunther and hugged him tightly. She had no socks on and Amber was sitting in between Gunther's legs. Gunther felt his shirt become wet from tears. Gunther hugged Amber back, not realizing that they were being watched. Ally was behind the bathroom door, spying on them.

"I missed you a lot, you know." Amber said, still clinging on to Gunther, "After you and Tinka left, I had nobody. I was alone for so long until I transferred here."

"I'm sorry, but I had to go." Gunther apologized.

"I know, but, you didn't even write. Or call. I thought you hated me…"

"Never. Amber, never."

"But-"

"Ams."

Amber laughed, "You're still the same."

"Yeah." Gunther replied.

"Well, I better go change. Sorry I got mascara on your shirt."

"No problem." Gunther said.

"See you later." Amber closed the door.

"So, you and Amber knew each other before?" Ally asked, coming out of the bathroom, "Sorry, I overheard you two talking."

"Yeah. We were friends since birth." Gunther replied, "But, we became exchange student in the first grade."

"We?"

"I have a sister named Tinka."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence for a while. It was about five minutes before Ally sat on her bed. The lights were off and Ally sat there, staring into space. It was a good ten minutes before Gunther got bored. He didn't have his betwinkler because Tinka took it and his back-up betwinkler was taken by Amber. He looked at Ally. She was wearing a huge T-shirt and black shorts. Ally looked at Gunther. He was wearing a grey shirt and plaid pants that he borrowed from Fabian.

"Bored?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah." Ally replied.

"Then let's go!" Gunther said, walking towards her.

"What?"

Gunther stood in front of Ally. He reached past her and opened the window behind her. Ally moved out of the way and Gunther crawled across the bed to the window. He jumped out of the window and Ally gasped. She looked out the window and saw nothing but a tree branch. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm. Ally closed her eyes and was about to scream, until she felt someone pull her up. She opened her eyes and saw a million shining stars. She looked to the side and saw Gunther staring up at the sky.

"Pretty right?" Gunther said, lying on his back.

"Yes." Ally answered, lying down with him.

There was peace. Gunther told Ally about Tinka, Shake it up Chicago, and his past with Amber. And Ally did the same thing. Telling Gunther about how she worked at Sonic Boom, how she wrote songs, and how she knew everybody in the Anubis house. They laughed on and on. Soon, Ally closed her eyes and so did Gunther. It was quiet, peaceful, enjoyable. A few minutes later, they were peacefully asleep. Sleeping under the stars.

But it only lasted until they heard, "You guys! We brought dinner! Come down!"

"Come on." Gunther said, helping Ally to the window.

"Look, we have a surprise!" Nina said, revealing a plate of food for Gunther and Ally.

"Who's still up?" Victor shouted, stomping down the hall.

"Quick! Hide!" Nina panicked and hid the food.

"Come on Ally!" Gunther ran into the bathroom shower, pulling Ally with him.

"Go to sleep, at once!" Victor yelled.

Ally and Gunther waited a half hour until they heard foot steps go out the room. Gunther and Ally walked out of the bathroom and saw Nina and Amber sleeping soundly. Gunther walked to the window and climbed up to the roof. Ally passed Gunther blankets, two pillows, and the plate of food that Nina hid. Gunther set up their beds. Then, Gunther grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her up to the roof.

Ally looked up at the stars. Then, Ally picked up on of the sandwiches and took a bite. Gunther ate some of the grapes and drank some of the water. And for desert, they had brownies. They spotted constellations and told stories. Ally even wrote a couple of lines for a song. Gunther made plans to give Ally a betwinkled shirt or dress. Ally and Gunther got in their beds and fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

><p>Told you House of Anubis would get fluffy! Thanks for reading! R&amp;R pleases! Oh, yes, the preview:<p>

Austin & Ally

"Operation: Find Ally!"

House of Anubis

"Vho's zis Austin Moon, Ally?"

iCarly

"So~ you're Ally?"

Big Time Rush

"I smell plan! Plan Sonny Bunny Must Be Found!"

Sonnny with a Chance

"You kissed Chad?"

Shake it up

"Ally? Who's Ally?"

Victorious

"Gunther, will go out with me?"

Ooo~ it's goin' down! Sorry, had to say that. Look forward to chapter 4 of MuSiC rOx! R&R please! =D


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you SO much for the comments! I really appreciate it! At least some of them, but I could really care less. Anyway, before I go on and on, to the warning!

Warning: This contains slight jealousy, swearing, operations, jumping out of windows, British money, betwinklers, dresses, shopping, tight jeans (teehee LOL), surprises, misunderstandings, lunch, glaring, flashbacks, bunnies, phone calls, stuffed cats, slight Channy, kisses, dancing, singing, posters, Cece jealousy, haunting, asking outs, and plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

"Awkward…" Carly said, in the room with Trish and Austin.

"Come on you guys!" Sam said, "We're going to see Big Time Rush in two days!"

"Can't you forgive and forget?" Freddie asked.

"No! He called me best friend a whore!" Trish shouted.

"You guys!" Dez said, "I'm tired of hearing you two fight!"

"Yeah!" Carly agreed.

"Time for," Dez said, "Operation: Find Ally!"

House of Anubis

"You two have to go out of the house until night." Fabian said to Ally and Gunther, who were in Nina's room.

"No problem!" Gunther replied, "Let's go now!"

"Ye-Wait, what?" Ally exclaimed as Gunther pulled her out the window.

Gunther and Ally ran on the dirt road. They ran and ran until they reached the Academy. Luckily, Amber gave Gunther money and Fabian gave Ally $300 he saved. They called a taxi and went into town. Ally paid the taxi driver $30. The street was filled with colorful shops. From clothing stores to restaurants. While Ally was planning, in her head, what shops they should go to, Gunther couldn't wait.

Gunther pulled Ally into a clothing store. The store had bland colors and colors of the clothes were fading. Gunther and Ally were in a used clothing store. Gunther pulled out a red dress with long sleeves and faded colors. Ally raised her eye brow at the dress. Gunther pulled out his back-up betwinkler- that he stole from Amber- and scissors. But, Gunther bought the dress first.

After, Gunther cut off the sleeves. Now, the dress was a spaghetti strap dress. Then, Gunther betwinkled it while Ally looked at a black leather jacket. She bought it and Gunther was done. Ally gasped. The dress had now a flower design in bright red betwinkles and at the bottom were her initials 'A.D.' in pink betwinkles. Ally grabbed the dress and the jacket and went into the fitting room.

"Awesome!" Gunther said, seeing Ally as she walked out of the little stall.

Gunther then pulled a black jacket from the rack. He pulled out is oh-so-ever-handy betwinkler from his pocket and loaded it with black, glitter betwinkles. Then, he betwinkled like a mad man, not missing an inch of the jacket. Soon, he put it on and showed Ally, making all sorts of poses. He paid for the jacket and smiled at his handy betwinkle work on his new jacket. Gunther and Ally laughed.

"I am Gunther!" Gunther struck a pose.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked.

"Come one! Like this: Und I am Ally!" Gunther posed.

"And I am Ally!" Ally repeated.

"Und we are, friends!" Gunther cheered, "Repeat!"

"And we are, friends!" Ally said.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I am Gunther!"

"And I am Ally"

"And we are, friends!"

"Excuse me, but if you're done shopping, please leave." The clerk interrupted.

Ally and Gunther left the store. They had Ally's old clothes in a shopping bag and their new clothes, they wore. Ally had on her red dress with pink betwinkle flowers, a black jacket, and those light brown boots she always wore. Gunther wore a white T-shirt with a giant 'G' in gold on the front, the black betwinkle jacket, black tight jeans, and black sneakers with the letters 'GH' betwinkled with while betwinkles.

"Ally?"

Ally turned around, "Austin!"

"Ally, what a nice surprise!" Trish said.

"It's not like we were looking for you!" Dez added and Trish slapped him in the head.

"You were looking for me?" Ally asked.

"No!"

"Vho are zese people?" Gunther asked.

"I'm Austin Moon." Austin answered.

"Vho's zis Austin Moon, Ally?"

"Hi, I'm Carly Shay." Carly said to Ally.

"From iCarly?" Ally asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Hey, Carls, I'm hungry!" Sam complained.

"Sam!" Carly said.

"Let's go out!" Ally added.

iCarly

"So~ you're Ally?" Carly asked.

"Yes." Ally answered.

"And you're Gunther?" Sam asked, pointing to Gunther.

"Yes, I am ze awesome Gunther." Gunther replied.

"How's Fabi, Ally?" Austin asked.

"Fabian? Your b-" Gunther said.

"He's fine!" Ally interrupted.

"Why can't they know?" Gunther asked.

"Sh!" Ally shook her head, "It's a secret!"

An awkward silence went over the group. Four girls, four boys; Ally, Carly, Sam, Trish and Austin, Dez, Freddie, Gunther. Austin facing Ally, Trish facing Gunther, Dez facing Carly, and Freddie facing Sam. Trish was giving her Trish-glare to Gunther and Gunther looked nervously at Ally. Ally tried to tell Trish to stop, but no prevail. Ally got nervous too, confused to why Trish was giving her best death glare to Gunther. All the while, Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat there, waiting for it to all be over. Ally grabbed her glass of water and started to drink.

"Yeah, why can't you tell us about your boyfriend Fabian, Ally?" Austin asked.

Ally automatically spit out her water, "Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Please! Fabian's Ally's brother!" Gunther said, but quickly covered his mouth.

"Brother?" Dez, Trish, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Austin asked.

"So that means, Gunther's your boyfriend." Dez said and Ally choked on air.

"No!" Ally replied, "Let me make this clear: I do NOT have a boyfriend! Who said that I did?"

Austin and Dez turned their heads to Trish, "What? I thought she had boyfriend!"

"Well, now can we go back to the hotel?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Trish said.

Freddie, Dez, Trish, Carly, and Austin got out of the booth, "See ya' Ally!"

"Wait!" Sam called out, "What about the food?"

"I take back that 'See ya' Ally." Austin said, "I'll see ya' after we eat."

"Hey, vanna come to practice vith me?" Gunther asked, whispering.

"Sure." Ally said, "I need some fun after this day."

Big Time Rush

"I can't find her." Katie said, with her laptop in her hand.

"We cannot give up!" Kendle said inspirationally.

"I smell plan! Plan Sonny Bunny must be found!" Logan jumped off the couch.

"Sonny Bunny?" Katie asked.

"We gave her that nickname." Carlos replied.

"It happened eight years ago…" James said.

_Flashback_

"_We were all seven."_

"_Sonny, come up to show your prize to everyone." The counselor said._

_Sonny walked up to the stage with a white fluffy bunny in her arms. Everyone "ooh"-ed and "aah"-ed at Sonny's prize for being a 'Happy Camper' the whole summer. Sonny walked off the stage and all the kids crowded her, petting the bunny. Sonny smiled broadly at all the compliments she got. Kendle, Logan, Carlos, and James got to hold the bunny._

"_Kids! Your parents are here!" the counselor shouted._

"_We have to go Sonny." The boys said sadly._

"_Here." Sonny handed Kendle the bunny, "It's a good-bye present."_

"_Thanks Sonny Bunny." Carlos said._

"_When I become a doctor," Logan said._

"_When I become a model or a super star," James said._

"_When I become a super hero," Carlos added._

"_When I become a pro hockey player," said Kendle._

"_We promise we'll give you the BEST PRESENT EVER!" the boys said._

"_Thanks, you guys." Sonny replied and hugged them._

"_Bye, Sonny Bunny!" the boys waved as Sonny's car drove away._

_Flashback_

"I was going to say that all you have to do is call So Random's manager, say you'll be on their show, and you'll find their location." Katie said.

"Where's the phone?" James snatched the phone from Kelly and hung up her call, "Sorry, need to use this."

"Hello? Yeah. This is Kendle from Big Time Rush. Yeah. Ms, please stop screaming. Big Time Rush wants to sing on So Random. Ok. Thank you. Good-bye." Kendle hung up, "We're going to see Sonny Bunny!"

Sonny with a Chance

"You kissed Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, ten years ago." Tawni replied.

"Oh~. You were just children!" Sonny sighed in relief, "So, you don't like him?"

"No."

"But you were star-"

"He stole Mr. Fluffs!"

Sonny gasped in shock. The cast of So Random, even Zora, knew NOT to touch Mr. Fluffs. He was Tawni's back-up stuffed cat. Even though Sonny and Tawni destroyed the original, Tawni had a back-up. All Sonny was wondering was: 'Why isn't she reeking havoc on Mackenzie Falls? Tawni was already dramatically crying and Sonny tried to comfort her.

"Let's go get him back!" Sonny grabbed Tawni's wrist and dragged her to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

"Well, well, well." Chad walked out of now where, holding Mr. Fluffs, "Looks like you came."

"Give back Mr. Fluffs!" Tawni shouted.

"If you don't, I'll never talk to you again!" Sonny warned.

"You'll crack." Chad replied.

"I'll kiss you!" Sonny said.

"Fine." Chad said.

Sonny pecked Chad's cheek, "There! Now give Mr. Fluffs!"

"Sorry but, that kiss was cheating, Sonny." Chad said.

"I'll rip this poster of you, Chad!" Tawni said, revealing a poster of Chad, with things drawn on his face.

"What did they do to you?" Chad grabbed the poster out of Tawni's hands, throwing Mr. Fluffs in the air.

Sonny caught it, falling in the process, "Got it!"

"Yay!" Tawni snatched it from Sonny and hugged it.

"Don't help, at least I know you're still Tawni." Sonny said, getting up from the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll live!" Chad exclaimed, talking to his poster.

"I can't believe you kissed Chad for me!" Tawni said.

"You kissed Chad?" Zora asked Sonny, walking by.

"It was for a good cause." Sonny replied.

"Ew!"

Shake it up

"Gunther!" Tinka ran up to Gunther, "Vho is zis?"

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." Ally smiled, "You're Tinka, right?"

"Come on, guys!" Tori said, "Let's practice!"

"Just sit over there, Ally." Gunther pointed to a row of seats.

"Break a leg!" Ally encouraged and sat down.

Gunther went up n the stage. Tori nodded at Robbie and he turned on the music. Cece, Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka started to dance. Tori sang while Cat sang back-up vocals. As they got further into the song, Cece, Rocky, and the twins started to dance fast and with more complicated moves. Colors beams of light started to flash as Andre and Jade sung. Then, everything froze as the music kept going. Then, the song got to its final chorus, and the song ended.

Ally clapped wildly, "Good job!"

"Zanks Ally!" Gunther jumped off of the stage and walked up to Ally.

"Ally? Who's Ally?" Cece asked, "There's an Ally now?"

"Gunther's new friend from Am- I mean, that girl's house." Tinka replied.

"Tinka!" Gunther called out, "Come over here!"

"Hello, Ally." Tinka said.

"Who's this girl, Gunther?" Rocky asked.

"I'm Ally Dawson." Ally replied, "I'm visiting somebody for the summer. You work with Gunther on Shake it up, Chicago?"

"Yeah." Rocky said.

"Cool!"

Victorious

"Remember the dare, Tori." Jade said, haunting Tori.

"Alright!" Tori sighed.

"Go girl." Jade said.

Tori walked up the Gunther and asked, "Gunther, will you go out with me?"

Cece choked on her own air she was breathing, "Excuse me? Did I hear right?"

"What?" Andre asked, "A date?"

"Sure Tori," Gunther replied, "I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah." Tori said, disguising the fact that she wasn't looking forward to their 'date', "See you tonight."

Tori walked off and Ally pulled Gunther to the side, "What about Amber? You promised!"

"I got a plan." Gunther reassured.

* * *

><p>Yes, Fabian was only Ally's brother. NOT her boyfriend. Tawni DOESN'T have a crush on Chad, he stole her stuffed cat. And Tori has a date with Gunther. What's Gunther's plan? Maybe it's in the preview:<p>

Austin & Ally

"Date? Carly?"

iCarly

"Carly, you know Austin LOVES ALLY, right? Why are you going out with him?"

Big Time Rush

"Sonny Bunny!"

Sonny with a Chance

"You know Sonny?"

House of Anubis

"Gunther? Date? Tori Vega?"

Victorious

"You love Gunther?"

Shake it up

"They're getting married?"

Yeah, his plan isn't in the preview. But, is Austin and Carly dating? Is Sonny gonna meet Big Time Rush? And, is Tori and Gunther getting married? Find out in the next chapter of MuSiC rOx! R&R plz! =D


	6. Chapter 5

I'm making some changes to the couples, like Kendall x Patrica, it's now going to be Patrica x Eddie. I want to say a BIG thank you to XxLiveLaughDream7xX for telling me that I spelled Kendall wrong (I spelled it Kendle). I was like: O…M…G… It's true! O.o And thank you for leaving a nice comment! =D Anyway, I hope you looked forward to this chapter, so onto the warning!

Warning: This contains one sided Caustin (That's right, Caustin= Carly Shay + Austin Moon), dates, Seddie, a crying Sam, sneaking, Chad D. Cooper, fangirls, reunions, slight Chad jealousy, slight Tawni jealousy, slight Channy, flashbacks, a crying Amber, Patreddie (I really don't know the name for Patrica + Eddie), Fabina, misunderstood Jabian, sister advice, fancy restaurants, spying, Auslly, and a heated argument between Gunther and Austin over Ally.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

"Hey, Austin!" Carly called out, running up to Austin.

"Yeah Carly?" Austin asked.

"You wanna go out to eat tonight?" Carly asked.

"Ok, sure!" Austin answered.

"Really?" Carly asked excitedly, "Ok, I'll you later!"

"See you!" Austin said, and shut the door to his room.

"What's going on, buddy?" Dez asked, back to his childish self.

"I'm going to hangout with Carly tonight." Austin replied.

"With Sam?" Dez asked.

"No."

"Freddie?"

"No."

"So, it's a date?" Trish asked.

"Date? Carly?" Austin asked, "No way!"

"Whatever."

iCarly

"Carly, you know Austin LOVES ALLY, right? Why are you going out with him?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I just want one chance! ONE chance, to see if me and Austin could have a chance of going out!" Carly said, "If not, then I'll give up."

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling about this…" Sam replied.

"What about this dress?" Carly asked, pulling out a dark blue dress.

"I don't know squat about dresses, Carls!" Sam replied.

"Sam, either a dress or a flirty skirt with a cute sweater?"

"The second one."

"Ok then!" Carly ran into the bathroom to get ready for her "date".

"What's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Carly has a date with Austin." Sam answered.

"O- wait, doesn't Austin like-"

"Ally? Yeah."

"Then, why-"

"She wants to see if it'll work out."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"What about us?"

"What?" Sam asked, facing Freddie.

"Will we work out?" Freddie asked, looking into Sam's eyes.

"I thinks you're confused, Benson." Sam said, walking past Freddie, "I'm gonna go get a soda."

"Sam, wa-" but Sam closed the door on him.

"We've already tried, but it never worked out." Sam whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sam?"

Big Time Rush

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James franticly searched for Sonny, without being seen. They arrived a short while ago in a limo and started looking for Sonny. Once So Random's location was emailed to them, they raced off in the limo. And here they were. They snuck through buildings, bushes, and cars- yes, cars- without being seen by their fans.

"Oh my gawd!" a girl in a school uniform shouted, "It's Big Time Rush!"

"Eeek!" was all they could hear, being surrounded by people in seconds.

"Excuse me! Give them some space!" a blonde shouted, breaking the crowd, "Hi, I'm Chad Dillan Cooper."

"Hey, we're lo-"

"Kendall?" a girl asked.

"Sonny Bunny!" the guys hugged Sonny.

"Sonny Bunny?" Chad asked.

"Sonny, why are you crying?" Logan asked, worried.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Sonny replied, crying in joy, group hugging them again.

"We missed you too, Sonny." James said, smiling.

"I missed you more!"

"We missed you most!"

Sonny with a Chance

"Bye, guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Sonny said, showing them outside.

"Bye, Sonny!"

"I can't believe you- of all people- know Big Time Rush." Tawni said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Sonny replied.

"Those guys are cooler then I thought they'd be." Nice said.

"What did you think they'd be like?" Sonny asked.

"Chad." Grady replied, "You know, since they're famous."

"The guys are famous, but they aren't like Chad." Sonny replied.

"Yeah, they aren't snobs!" Zora said.

"Chad's not THAT snobby!" Sonny replied.

"Whatever." said Nico.

"I can't believe I met James!" Tawni exclaimed.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sonny, do you know where-" Tawni said, until she bumped into someone._

"_Sorry about that!" a guy apologized._

"_Watch where your James Diamond?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_What're you doing here?"_

"_Big Time Rush is here to see Sonny."_

"_You know Sonny?"_

"_Sure do."_

_Flashback_

"And they're coming to see me tomorrow!" Tawni said.

"Ahem!" Nico fake coughed.

"I mean us!"

House of Anubis

"Gunther? Date? Tori Vega?" Amber asked, shocked.

Don't be mad, Amber!" Ally said, "You can see Gunther later!"

"No fair!" Amber shouted, crying and slammed the door to her room.

"Amber! You're being childish!" Fabian called out and went up stairs.

"So, you're dating my cousin?" Nina asked.

"Looks like it." Gunther answered.

"Better now break her heart." Nina replied.

"I don't zink it'll come to zat."

"Good."

"Why is Amber crying?" Joy asked, Patrica right behind her.

"Gunther has a date." Nina answered.

"Didn't you promise you'd have dinner with us tonight?" Patrica asked.

"Yeah."

"You're an idiot."

"Vow, zat makes me feel SO much better!"

"You better go, Gunther, before you're late." Ally said.

"Thanks Ally!" Gunther thanked and left.

"Speaking of late, Patri-" Joy added.

"Oh crap!" Patrica exclaimed, "My date with Eddie!"

"Wait up Patrica!" Joy called out, running after Patrica.

"Be right back, Nina." Ally said, "Gonna go get some water."

"Nina," Fabian said, coming down stairs, "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Nina asked.

"It's about me and Joy-"

"I get it, Fabian. You like her." Nina ran outside.

"No! Wait!" Fabian called out, but Nina didn't hear him.

"I think I need to be match-maker for a while." Ally said, wrapping her arms around Fabian's arm, "I need to teach you about what to say to girls, big brother."

Victorious

"Hey Tori, you ready?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Tori replied.

"Here's our ride!" Gunther revealed a yellow car.

"A cab?" Tori asked.

"Better zen nothing!"

Tori and Gunther got into the cab. Tori glanced at Gunther, he wore a white tux with a bright purple tie. Tori wore a one shoulder, dark purple cocktail dress with black high heels. They stopped at a fancy restaurant. Gunther opened the car door for Tori and walked in. They were seated a table and ordered their food. An awkward silence came over them until they heard a girl's voice.

"Tori?"

Tori looked up to see a girl, "Carly?"

"Gunther?"

Gunther looked behind him, "Austin?"

"Gunther?" Carly asked.

"Wait, you know each other?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Carly replied.

"Looks like your table is taken. I'm very sorry!" the waiter apologized.

"Zey can eat vith us!" Gunther said, "Just get two more chairs."

"Thank you sir!" the waiter thanked, "I'll cancel your orders and give the four of you our specialty, free of charge!"

"Zank you." Gunther said.

"Yes, very much." Tori sat down next to Gunther, while Carly and Austin sat across of them.

"Hey, Austin, can I talk to you?" Gunther asked.

"Sure." Austin got up and followed Gunther.

"So, Tori." Carly said.

"Yes, Carly?" Tori replied.

"You love Gunther?" Carly asked, "Like, marry love?"

"Well…"

Shake it up

"_What's happening?" Cece asked._

"I don't know!" Tinka said, talking into a cell phone, "Something about marriage."

"_They're getting married?"_

"_Cece, who are you talking to?" Rocky asked._

"_Nobody!"_

"_Give me the phone."_

_Wait! Rocky! No!"_

**Beep, beep, beep**

"Hello? Cece?" Tinka asked.

"Vhat, are you doing, Tinka?" Gunther asked, scaring Tinka.

"Gunther!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Come on, Tinka, out."

"But!"

"Out."

"Aw!"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Austin asked.

"I zought you liked Ally." Gunther replied.

"I do!"

"Zen vhy are you on a date vith Carly?"

"It's not a date!"

"Vhat do you zink it is?"

"We're hanging out."

"Oh really?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to protect Ally!"

"Look, nothings going on between me and Carly!"

"Better not."

"What?"

"If you REALLY loved Ally, you vould be careful."

"Why don't you, mind your own business!"

"Austin, I didn't come here to fight."

"Then let it go."

"Fine."

"Good."

"But, if you break Ally's heart, there will be hell to pay."

"I won't. I love her."

"Zat's vhat I vanted to hear!"

* * *

><p>Sorry if Tori is OOC. It's because she doesn't really like Gunther (yet) so, she 's not enjoying it, so she's kinda blank. But , anyway, I want someone to tell me: Did Jo move to England? Cause if she did, then it's Kendall x Jo and Patrica x Eddie. Plus, adding Jo to this, will cause more drama.<p>

I'm REALLY upset about the episode of Victorious: Worst Couple Ever where Jade and Beck break-up! D= I used to be a Bori fan, but after a couple of episodes, I turned into a Bade fan. But, as a fan of Bade, I'm sad. That's why (even though I know they will get back together eventually, after a LOT of character development.) I'm creating a fanfic about Jade. So, (sorry for getting off topic but,) Preview for Missing: Jade:

Jade had a broken heart already, but now she's kidnapped and reported missing. Beck slowly gives up on Jade as the cops say that they can't find her and that she might be dead. But, Jade is alive, and she stays with the kidnappers of her own free will, in trade of not killing her father. Will Beck ever find Jade? Will Tori fulfill her promise to Jade? And what does Sinjin have to do with the kidnapping?

What do you think? =)

Back to the main topic! Preview:

iCarly

"I'm Austin's girlfriend!"

Austin & Ally

"I love Carly."

Sonny with a Chance

"I like Chad, no Love him."

Big Time Rush

"Plan: Channy!"

Shake it up

"I love your brother, Rocky."

Victorious

"I, sorta, like Gunther."

House of Anubis

"I'm going to meet this 'Tori Vega'!"

I want your opinion, do you think that the previews are boring? Because one of my REALLY criticizing friends told me that my previews were boring. =( Sometimes, she can be really mean though, but I think it's just criticism. Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R plz! =D


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting for a while! So, I give you two more chapters as an apology! =D

Warning: This contains Seddie, flashbacks, crying, Dr. Spencer, kissing, Caustin, Channy arguing, one sided Channy, plans, secrets revealed, crushes revealed, denial, dates, a freaky Amber, and sisterly advice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>iCarly<p>

"Thanks, Spencer." Sam smiled at him.

_Flashback_

"_Sam?" Spencer asked, staring at the crying girl._

"_Spencer!" Sam clinged onto Spencer, crying her eyes out._

"_Come on kid, cheer up." Spencer said._

"_I hate it! I feel so guilty!" Sam shouted, her voice being muffled by Spencer._

"_Ok, time to talk to Dr. Spencer." Spencer led Sam into his room._

_Flashback_

"No prob, Sam." Spencer said.

"Should I tell him?" Sam asked.

"Do you?"

"I don't know…"

"Sam?" Freddie opened the door.

"I'll leave you to it." Spencer walked outside.

"What?" Freddie asked.

Sam looked down, "I know I said I didn't know what you were talking about, but I like you and-"

Freddie kissed Sam and left her in shock," So, lunch?"

"S-sure!"

"Cool."

"When did you become a stud, Benson?"

"When I found out you love me."

"Shut up, I hate you."

"Love you too."

Freddie was about to kiss Sam, until Carly came in, "Whoa, red light! Coming in!"

"How'd you find us?" Sam asked.

"Spencer told me. But he didn't tell me you'd by kissy-kissy." Carly answered.

"So, what is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm Austin's girlfriend!" Carly replied.

"What?"

Austin & Ally

"I thought you love Ally!" Trish shouted.

"I do, but…" Austin replied.

_Flashback_

"_You wanna go on a date tomorrow?" Carly asked._

"_Date?" Austin asked._

"_Yeah. Today we went on a date." Carly replied, "So?"_

"_Uh, sure! Love to" Austin said._

"_Cool!"_

_Flashback_

"You should've seen her last night!" Austin said, "She looked so happy! If I rejected, it would be like kicking a puppy!"

"Still!" Trish argued, "She keeps saying that she's your girlfriend!"

"Worst thing that could happen, Ally could find out." Dez said.

"And she won't!" Austin replied.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Yes. So, for now," Austin answered, "I love Carly."

Sonny with a Chance

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Whoa, what was that about?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing." Sonny replied, "Just Chad."

"Just?"

"Yes, just."

"Sonny Bunny has a crush?"

"What? Pfft! No!"

"Sure~"

"Ok, fine!"

"That's what I thought!"

"I like Chad, no, Love him."

"Mr. Knight, time to practice." Marshall said.

"Don't worry Sonny!" Kendall called out, "I got a plan!"

Big Time Rush

"Plan: Channy!" Kendall said.

"Channy?" James asked.

"Sonny + Chad = Channy." Kendall replied.

"Chad?"

"Her crush."

"So, what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"To get Sonny and Chad together." Kendall said.

"How?"

"We activate plan: Channy…"

Shake it up

"Marriage, huh?" Tinka said.

"Never knew your brother was that smooth." Rocky said.

"He isn't." Tinka said.

"I always prepared myself for Cece having a crush on Ty, instead of Gunther."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

"I don't know…"

"Huh?"

"I love your brother, Rocky."

"Ew!"

"You like Deuce!"

"But that's- wait, how did you know?"

"I catch you staring at him in class."

But, suddenly, Cece busted in. She flopped on the bed and groaned. Tinka and Rocky stared at Cece, confused. Rocky walked over to Cece and sat next to her. Tinka just flipped open her cell phone and called Gunther. Cece groaned- yet again- and rolled over to face Rocky. Tinka sighed and tossed her phone to hit her pillow. She walked over to them and stood in front of Cece.

"Vhy are you groaning?" Tinka asked.

"I just saw Tori and Gunther together." Cece answered, "My frenemy and my role model… They just don't match!"

"I'm pretty sure you think that because you like-" Rocky said.

"La, la, la, la!" Cece shouted, covering her ears.

"Denial." Rocky mentioned.

Victorious

"Look who's finally back." Jade said, as Tori walked in, "Where were you this whole time?"

"Gunther took me on a breakfeast date!" Tori replied, "You should've seen it! We had strawberry pancakes and he told me about how he had an alter ego called 'G', where he speaks regular English!"

"Sounds like it was fun!" Cat said.

"What do you, like him?" Trina asked, "It sounds like it, Tori."

"I, sorta, like Gunther." Tori replied.

"Will you keep going out with him after the third date?" Jade asked.

"I don't know…" Tori answered.

"Guess we're just gonna have to find out."

House of Anubis

"Come on Amber, it's already Noon!" Nina said, coming to her room for lunch.

Amber sat on her pink bed, eating cookie dough. Her hair up in a bun,-strands of hair in her face- and wearing sweat pants, you would've thought it wasn't Amber at all. Or that she went mentally insane. She had a spoon in her mouth and a big container of cookie dough beside her, already quarter of it eaten. Amber made another spoon full of cookie dough and shoved it in her mouth.

Amber took the spoon out of her mouth, "I'm going to get fat and die!"

"Stop being so dramatic Amber!" Fabian said.

"Never!"

"What's wrong with Gunther dating?" Nina asked.

"Everything!" Amber answered.

"Why?"

"Because, he only has a little bit of time here and he's spending it with Tori Vega!"

"Amber-"

"Who knows? They might even get married! And I'm just sitting here!"

"Then-"

"I'm going to meet this 'Tori Vega'!"

"That was fast." Fabian said.

Amber gave the spoon and container to Fabian, "Here, take this. I'm going to go get ready!"

"She's cured!" Nina laughed.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Fabian said.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"Fabian remembered what Ally taught him.

_Flashback_

"_First, don't say 'It's about me and Joy.'. It gives the totally wrong idea! But, don't say 'It's about me and you.' Either." Ally told Fabian._

"_Why not?" Fabian asked._

"_She'll think you don't want to be friends anymore, which will make it MORE difficult for you." Ally explained._

"_Ok."_

_Flashback_

"It's about… something!" Fabian panicked.

_Flashback_

"_Also, don't say 'something'. Because then you'd be going in circles." Ally said._

_Flashback_

'Damn!' Fabian cured in his mind.

"Like what?" Nina asked.

_Flashback_

"_Second, don't take too long. She'll get impatient and walk away." Ally said, "And if you do-which I know you will-, say it's important."_

_Flashback_

"I'm gonna go get some lunch." Nina said.

"Wait! It's important!" Fabian said.

"Ok, then what is it?" Nina asked.

_Flashback_

"_Third, when you asked her out, don't say 'together'. She'll think your just hanging out." Ally said._

_Flashback_

"Wanna eat dinner together?" Fabian asked.

'Wait, no!" Fabian thought.

"We already eat dinner together, every night." Nina replied.

_Flashback_

"_And since I know you'll do most of those thing that I told you NOT to do, I'm going to say this:" Ally took a deep breath, "Just asked her out already! Stop being so shy and awkward about it! If you REALLY want her back, then SUCK IT UP LIKE A MAN! No offense…"_

_Flashback_

"I meant like on a date!" Fabian said.

"Oh…" Nina said, "I'd love to! Tonight?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p>This was really easy to type up! (Probably because it only has two paragraphs but, whatever.) Thanks for all the reviews! =D So, as a thank you, I give you this:<p>

Austin & Ally

"Wait! Ally! I don't love Carly! Wai- dammit!"

iCarly

"Why did you lie to me Austin?"

Big Time Rush

"Jo?"

Sonny with a Chance

"Wanna go out, Sonny?"

Victorious

"Nice to meet you, Amber."

House of Anubis

"Are we 'Fabina'?"

Shake it up

"Can I spend the night with you Gunther?"

Don't worry Auslly fans, I LOVE Austin x Ally! But, for dramatic, friendship bonding reasons, I put Austin and Carly together. You'll see what I mean in chapter 8. But it will be Austin x Ally and Carly x ?. Yeah, I don't know who should be with Carly…

Anyway! If you find the previews suspenseful, good thing I posted two chapters! =D


	8. Chapter 7

Hello, hello. Welcome to chapter 7. It's a dramatic one, I will tell you that. But now, look down to see to the warning.

Warning: This contains broken hearts, crying, surprises, dates, Channy, Fabina, and kisses.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

"Hey Ally!" Trish said, greeting All at the door.

"Hey Trish, where's Austin?" Ally asked.

"Hey Ally!" Austin snuck up behind her.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, "Good news! My brother wants to meet you! Say, tonight?"

"Don't you have a date with Carly tonight?" Freddie asked, walking down the hall.

Austin tried to tell Freddie to stop, but it was already too late. Ally's bright smile and her shining eyes went dull. Trish glared at Austin, giving him the 'I told you this would happen' look. Freddie shook his head at Austin, disappointed in him. Austin stared at the floor, his head blank. He desperately tried to think of something to say to explain the situation. But Ally couldn't take it any more.

"Oh…" Ally mumbled, "Well, have a good time on your date…"

"Wait! Ally! I don't love Carly! Wai- dammit!" Austin called out.

"What?"

Austin turned around, "Carly!"

Carly's eyes teared up and she quickly turned around. She sprinted down the hall and to her room. Austin couldn't decide who to run after. Just a minute ago, Ally pushed past Austin and ran to the lobby. Now, Carly ran to her room, on the break of crying. Now Austin had to make a choice. Ally, who was probably in a taxi, or Carly, who looked herself in her room.

He chose Carly.

iCarly

"Carly!" Austin called out, "Come on Carly! I'm sorry!"

Carly suddenly opened her door, "Why did you lie to me Austin?"

"I'm sorry!" Austin replied, "I really am but-"

"But what? That you pitied me? That you love Ally?" Carly asked.

"No! Just-"

"Just what?"

"You seemed so happy! And I didn't want it to be awkward between us!"

"Then you should've just told me Austin!"

"I know!"

"Look, maybe we just need to cool off. I'll see you later Austin." Carly shut the door.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked Carly.

"I don't know…" Carly replied.

"He sounds like he's sorry." Gibby said.

"Maybe you could still be friends?" suggested Spencer.

"I don't know…" Carly murmured.

Big Time Rush

"We activate Plan: Channy right now!" Kendall said.

"Kendall?"

"Jo?" Kendall asked, staring at the blonde.

"Kendall!" Sonny called out.

"Sonny!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Who's this?" the blonde asked.

"Jo!"

"Camille?" Logan asked.

"Logan?" the brunette asked.

"Camille, Jo, we need you on the set." Chad said.

"Set?" asked Carlos.

"We're on Mackenzie Falls." Camille replied.

"Nice to see you, Kendall." Jo said, "I'll se you later."

"Who was that?" Sonny asked.

"Logan and Kendall's ex-girlfriends." Carlos whispered.

Sonny stared at Kendall, he looked so much different from before. He was excited just a minute ago, but now he stared at the unknown blonde named Jo. Then, Sonny stared at Logan, who rolled his eyes and looked away. Sonny saw right through Logan though, he missed her. Sonny suddenly hooked one of her arms to Kendall's and one arm to Logan's. She started to drag them to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

"Let's go!" Sonny said.

"What? No!" Logan struggled.

"James! Carlos! Help me!" Sonny called out.

"Roger that!" Carlos and James grabbed Kendall and Logan's arm and helped Sonny.

Sonny with a Chance

"Ask." Sonny demanded.

"But-" Logan interrupted.

"Ask!" Sonny pointed at Camille, "I know you want to."

"I don't want to!" Logan replied.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Sonny started to push Logan to Camille, "Now go!"

"Sonny?" Chad asked, "Why are you here?"

"To see Jo and Camille." Sonny answered.

"So, you have any plans tonight?" Chad asked.

"No, why?" Sonny asked.

"Wanna go out?"

"Sonny!" Kendall called out, "Jo's coming with us to our concert- wait, is something happening?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a date with Chad tonight." Sonny smiled and Chad blushed.

"And I'm guessing Logan is doing good." Kendall said.

"Why do you guess- oh." Sonny saw Logan and Camille kissing.

"Sonny! We got to go!" James called out.

"Bye Chad." Sonny pecked Chad's cheek, "Come on. Logan, let's go!"

"First you didn't want to be here and now you want to be here? Make up your mind!" Sonny replied, dragging Logan away.

Victorious

"I'm going to get ready for my date." Tori said, starting to walk to the elevators.

Tori walked into one and saw a blonde, "Are you Tori Vega?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Tori asked.

"My name is Amber." Amber introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Amber." Tori said awkwardly.

"I came to talk about Gunther."

"Gunther?"

**Ding**

"Let's go." Amber dragged Tori into her room.

"How'd you get the key to my room?" Tori asked.

"Nevermind about that!" Amber said, "Do you have any intention of going out with Gunther for a long time?

"I don't know…"

"If you don't know, by the end of your date tonight, end it."

"Why?"

"Trust me, do it."

"But-"

"Anyway! Let's get you ready for your date!"

While Tori took a shower, Amber picked out Tori's outfit. A white silk shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. Tori changed into the clothes that Amber picked out for her. Amber held out a pair of black three inch high heels to Tori and she strapped them on. After, Amber handed Tori pink glitter gloss and mascara. Then, Amber curled the ends of Tori's shiny brown hair. By the time they were done, they had only 30 minutes until her date.

"I get the outfit, but, glitter gloss?" Tori asked.

"Gunther likes things glittery, shiny, sparkly, and glossy." Amber replied.

"The hair?"

"Bring the outfit together."

"Again, who are you?"

"Go to your date!"

Amber pushed Tori out the door. Tori took the elevator to the floor below and walked over to Gunther's room. She knocked on the door and waited. Cece opened the door but, her face went from bored to irritated. Tori smiled at her and Cece frowned a little. Cece and Tori stared at each other before Tori tried to look past Cece. But, Cece started to shut the door, until someone's hand stopped it.

"Vho's zere?" Gunther asked.

"Gunther!" Tori smiled.

"Tori!"

"Rocky! Let's leave!" Cece called out.

"I'll go vith you." Tinka said.

"Bye Gunther, Tori." Rocky said and the three girls went into the elevator.

"What was that about?" Tori asked.

"Ve vere practicing and zey probably went to ze dance hall." Gunther replied, "You're early, vhat is up?"

"Don't you mean what's up- Nevermind. I just got ready early."

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go vash-up, I'm kinda sweaty."

"Ok."

Tori sat on one of the beds and looked around. A box of more then half eaten pizza was on the night-stand. A stack of CDs were by a computer, that was hooked up to speakers. Tori looked through the CDs; Cris Brown, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, and Kesha were some of the artists. Gunther walked out of the bathroom with a new outfit. White glitter-covered T-shirt and black leather jeans. He had no shoes on and re-geled hair.

"What's with the CDs?" Tori asked.

"Cece forgot her ipod, so luckily Rocky brought some CDs." Gunther replied, "You vant me to show you some dance routines?"

"And I will teach you how to sing." Tori said.

"It's on!"

"Yeah it is!"

Gunther showed Tori some easy dance routines, that she copied perfectly. Then he taught her some intermediate dance moves, that she caught on to after repeating a few times. Then, he went with the advanced dance moves, but she stumbled a lot of times. After Tori could dance perfectly, Tori taught Gunther how to sing. Starting with 'Make it Shine' and ending the singing lesson with 'Freak the Freak Out'. After the practice, Tori and Gunther ate the rest of the pizza out on the balcony.

"Wait, so, you and Cece went out?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Only for a few days, zough." Gunther answered, "You know, it's good thing you came early."

"Why?"

"I vas about to cancel our date."

"What? Why?"

"My friend just got dumped by zis guy zat said he loved her."

"Oh, that's so sad. Tell her to cheer up for me!"

"Sure zing!"

"Gunther! Come on! Open up please!" a girl's voice called out.

"Be right back!" Gunther opened the door to reveal a blonde.

"Amber?" Tori asked, closing the glass door behind her.

"You know Tori, Amber?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, we met when she visited Nina this one time." Amber replied, "Now are we going to decorate or not?"

"Nina? What are you-" Tori asked.

"Just go with it!" Amber whispered.

"You vant to help Tori?" Gunther asked.

"Sure!"

House of Anubis

"So this is our date, huh?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, the movies, like we wanted to." Fabian said, taking his seat.

"It's starting!" Nina whispered excitedly.

After all the previews, the movie started at a high school with a girl who's not popular. Throughout the movie, the girl goes through some strange transformation into a ware wolf. While, her little brother tries to change her back into a human. During the middle of the movie, Fabian got a little scared. So, Nina inter twined her fingers with Fabian's. Every time Fabian got scared, Nina squeezed his hand. After the movie was over, Fabian looked at Nina in disbelief.

"How did you not get scared?" Fabian asked, walking to the Anubis House.

"That was my cousin up on the screen and I watched ware wolf movies since I was eight." Nina replied, holding his hand.

"Tori was the actress, wasn't she? Sorry, I could only afford to buy two tickets to Boy Who Cried Ware Wolf."

"It's ok."

"So," Fabian said, now in front of Anubis House, "Are we 'Fabina'?"

"Let me think about it." Nina said, "But for now, here."

"Wha-" Fabian was cut off by Nina placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Night." Nina said and went into the house.

**Ring, ring**

"Hello?" Fabian answered, "He did what? I'm on my way!"

Shake it up

"Wait, Rocky, hide!" Cece pulled Rocky behind a plant.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"It's Gunther and Tori!" Cece whispered.

Gunther walked Tori to the elevator, "See you tomorrow."

"Wait, Gunther." Tori said, "Want to hangout some time?"

"Yeah, sure I vant to be friends." Gunther replied.

"What?"

"Vasn't it a bet or dare, because it's usually a bet or dare."

"Oh. I'm sorry Gunther! No hard feelings?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"See you later!" Tori said.

"Bye." Gunther replied, and the elevator door started to close.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and Tori kissed Gunther;s cheek, "Thanks, Gunther!"

Tori's elevator closed and another elevator opened, "Ally!"

"Hey Gunther…" Ally mumbled, "Your cheek is glittery…"

"Yeah, I know." Gunther replied softly, "My room's over there, just knock."

"Go! Cece! Now!" Rocky whispered.

"What?" Cece hissed.

"Ask him if you can sleep over!" Rocky replied, "Now!"

"What? I don't know if I-" Rocky pushed Cece out into Gunther's sight before Cece could finish, "Can I spend the night with you Gunther?"

"Sure Cece, I'm kinda busy." Gunther replied, and shut the door behind him.

"See? It worked!" Rocky said.

"I don't know…" Cece said.

"This is your lucky chance!"

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Beautiful, isn't it? Now, then, to the previews:<p>

Shake it up

"Love you, Gunther."

Victorious

"Let's go to the pool!"

House of Anubis

"Tori!"

Big Time Rush

"I'm back together with Jo!"

Sonny with a Chance

"Who's Katie and why is she by MY James?"

Austin & Ally

"Finally you two got together!"

iCarly

"Forgiven, Austin."

How did you like the previews? I will hope you comment about it. Really, start commenting. Sorry about my new attitude, it will go back to normal. But, for now, R&R.


	9. Chapter 8

Hihi! It's good to be back! And guess what? IT'S SUMMER BREAK! And I am very sorry that I haven't been posting lately, but I have a good excuse! I was going to parties. Every time my friend throw parties at the end of the school year, so yeah. ANYWAY! I'm sure you want to read the story already so:

Warning: This contains messes, stupid plans, DEATH, Gece, scissors, Trina bashing, SUMMER BREAK, black cars, bathing suits, indoor pools, Tawni jealousy, fangirls, arguing, glare wars, kissing, Auslly, love triangles, and revenge plots.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Shake it up<p>

Cece woke up and rubbed her eyes drowsily. She looked to her left side. Beside her were; Gunther, Amber, Ally, and Fabian. They were spread out on the bed messily; Gunther's head was resting on Amber's stomach, Ally's legs lay on Gunther's legs with her head on Fabian's shoulder. Amber's arm rested on Gunther's chest and her knee was nudging Fabian's head. Cece lay back down on Gunther's stomach and closed eyes. But, when she did that, Gunther groaned and sat up, sending Cece into his lap.

Cece sat up, again, "Morning."

"Gunther, what time is it?" Amber yawned.

Gunther checked his phone, "11:08."

"Eleven already?" Fabian groaned, "Ally, come on. Wake up."

Ally yawned, "What is it, Fabi?"

"It's 11:08." Fabian replied.

"I told you that we shouldn't have stayed up until 3:00." Ally said, "And look at the huge mess we made!"

Ally glared at all the mess that covered the room. Pizza boxes and McDonald's burger wrappings sprawled across the room. Soda bottles, juice cans, and water bottles were stacked up on the round table and on the floor. Looking at the ceiling, Ally could see drawings in dark blue sharpie of; names flowers, hearts, stars, smiley faces, and that unfinished drawing of Austin getting his heart broken that Gunther drew. But, although Ally didn't like staring at a mess, she had to admit it was of the best times of her life.

"Yeah, how are we going to get rid of those drawings?" Fabian asked, pointing to the ceiling, "Didn't we write in sharpie?"

"Room service?" Amber suggested.

"No, then we'll have to pay extra for damages." Cece replied, "And we're flat out broke."

"Zen just lock ze door." Gunther said.

"The cleaning people have the keys." Ally replied.

"I meant vith ze chain. One of us stays here, locks ze door, zen climbs down to ze balcony bellow zis room." Gunther explained.

"Who's room is that anyways?" Amber asked.

"Tori's." Gunther replied.

"Well, who in their right mind would do that?" Fabian asked.

"I vill." Gunther answered.

"No, you won't, I will." Cece told Gunther, "I've seen you in P.E., and you're not really athletic."

"Are you sure?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go." Cece replied and the other four went out of the room.

After Cece locked the door behind them, she walked to the balcony. She took a deep breath. But when she looked down, she saw how high up she was and squeaked. So, after a few more deep breaths, Cece grabbed onto the metal railing and started to climb over it. Only until her legs were hanging, did she notice the other balcony was REALLY far away. This made her nervous, so her palms started to sweat, which made her slip. She kept slipping, and slipping until gravity pulled her down. She closed her eyes, praying to God that this is a nightmare. But it wasn't.

'This is the end." Cece thought.

Until someone caught her hand.

Cece opened her eyes and say Gunther staring down at her, "Gunther!"

"Hello, bay-be!" Gunther smiled.

"That's cute and all, and I'm not totally dangling off of a twenty-story building." Cece said sarcastically.

"Vait! Jade! Help!" Gunther called out and Jade grabbed Cece's other arm.

"Ready? Pull!" Jade and Gunther pulled Cece up until she fell, bringing Jade and Gunther down with her.

"Did you just call my accent cute?" Gunther smirked at Cece, who fell onto him.

"I was five seconds away from death!" Cece replied.

"You ok Cece?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cece stood and helped Gunther up, "But let's think about our plans more before we actually do them next time."

"Sorry about zat. Also, sorry ve took so long." Gunther apologized, "Ve found Tori vasn't here, so ve split up to find her. But I found Jade instead-"

"Boy, I feel so loved." Jade interrupted.

"Sorry." Gunther apologized.

"Used to it already."

"And she unlocked ze door. I saw you hanging, so I saved you."

"Hey! Ally called out, with Fabian and Amber behind her, "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're all fine now." Cece replied.

"Ok good." Fabian said.

"Let's go look for Tori." Amber started to walk to the elevator.

"Do we have to?" Jade asked harshly.

"Come on, Jade." Gunther answered, "When we find her, I'll give you scissors."

"Fine." Jade started to walk with Ally and Fabian.

"Hey, Gunther." Cece kissed his cheek when he looked at her, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He replied.

"Love you, Gunther." She whispered.

"Vhat?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously, vhat?" Gunther repeated.

"No, seriously, nothing." Cece laughed.

Victorious

"Hey Gunther, what's up?" Tori greeted.

"We wanna hang out." Cece answered.

"Ok, sure." Tori replied, "Where?"

"Let's go to the pool!" Andre suggested.

"I love the pool!" Cat cheered, "But one time, my brother-"

"Just stop right there Cat." Jade interrupted, "Just stop."

"Anyway, we don't have our bathing suits." Fabian said.

"Then let's go to Anubis house." Ally replied, "You should come too, Tori. Nina will love to see you."

"Sure. It'll be nice to see Nina." Tori smiled.

"Aw, it's sad how she couldn't get into Hollywood Arts." Trina said.

"It's surprising you got into Hollywood Arts." Rex laughed.

"Are you guys gonna let him call me untalented!" Tina asked.

"So," Tori said awkwardly, "let's go!"

House of Anubis

"Ah, first day of Summer Break." Jerome sighed, "Feel's good not to have homework."

"You guys didn't do your homework when we did have it anyway!" Mara said to Alfie and Jerome.

"Got that right." Patricia agreed, taking a seat next to Joy and Eddie- who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey does anyone else see the line of black car coming in the drive way?" Nina asked, walking into the living room.

"What?" Joy asked.

Everyone began to walk to the front door. They went outside and saw a line of black cars with tinted windows. Exactly four cars were in the front of them. The group turned their heads to look at the two people who would do something really bad to cause this; Alfie and Jerome. Most of the group thought that the two guys pulled a prank on someone really important and now they're in big trouble. That was until they saw who came of the cars.

"Tori!" Nina exclaimed.

The Anubis group were relieved to see familiar faces. Tori- in a purple tankini and black skinny jeans-, Trina- in a red bikini, wrapped in a white towel-, and Andre- in a dark blue tank top and tan shorts- cam out of the first car. Jade- in black bikini and black short swim shorts-, Beck- in black shorts and a towel over his shoulder-, and Cat- in a pink top and a pink swim skort- cam out of the second car. Ally- in an orange one piece, with a towel wrapped around her waist-, Fabian- in his normal clothes-, and Robbie- in a white T-shirt and red swim shorts- came out of the third car. Gunther- in a white rash-guard and golden surf shorts with the letter 'G' on the bottom-, Cece- in a rainbow colored bathing suit-, and Amber- also in her normal clothes, like Fabian- cam out of the fourth car.

"Hey Nina!" Tori hugged her cousin, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just Summer Break." Nina replied, "Everyone's here."

"Yep! We're going to the pool, you wanna join?" Tori offered.

Nina turned to the Anubis members, "Want to?"

"Sure." Joy answered, smiling.

"Since we have three days…" Mara said.

"We'll go!" Nina told Tori.

"Perfect!" Tori cheered, "Go get ready."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Patricia said, walking up to Cat, "What's up with your hair?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat asked.

"Relax. I think it's cool." Patricia replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Cat thanked.

"Hey, Nina!" Trina said, "It's me! Trina!"

"Hey Trina." Nina greeted awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Trina asked.

"The last time I saw you, you poured water on me when I asked you how you got into Hollywood Arts. Don't you remember?"

"Nope."

"We ask the same question." Res said to Nina.

Big Time Rush

"Why does everyone have a possible girlfriend except me?" Carlos asked.

"I don't have one." James replied.

"You have Katie, then there's Tawni."

"First, who's Tawni? Second, I'm not dating Katie?"

"First, Tawni is Sonny's best friend. Second, how much you bet that when she gets older, you'll date her?"

"Date who?" Kendall asked, walking into the mansion's living room.

"Nothing." James answered, "Carlos is just being dumb."

"Don't deny the truth, James!" Carlos said.

"Anyway," Kendall said, "I'm back together with Jo!"

"We know!" the other two boys groaned.

"What's you guys problem?"

"Time to go guys." Kelly said, "Let's get ready for your concert."

Sonny with a Chance

"Whoa, those are a lot of fangirls!" Nico exclaimed.

Nico, Grady, Zora, and Sonny were in their dressing room as they watched a crowed of fangirls scream and shout. They were waiting for Big Time Rush's concert. They were holding up signed that read 'I LUV BTR!' or 'BTR! XOX3'. Soon enough, Big Time Rush was there and the crowd went ballistic! Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos signed auto-graphs to fans and smiled. While Gustavo and Kelly were trying to have the crowd under control, a brunette was selling posters and T-shirts of Big Time Rush to the naïve crowd.

"I haven't seen this kinda crowd since Chad did Mackenzie Falls on Ice." Grady said.

"I like that girl right there." Zora pointed to the brunette, "Selling over priced things to the unsuspecting crowd, genius!"

"Who?" Grady asked.

"She's standing by James." Zora replied.

"Oh, that's Katie." Sonny said.

"Who's Katie and why is she by MY James?" Tawni asked, outraged.

"One, he's not yours." Nico responded, "Two, she's probably only twelve and he's sixteen, it's not like they'll go out."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Sonny said.

"I'm talking to her when we go see them tonight!" Tawni shouted.

Austin & Ally

Austin, Dez, and Trish were in the elevator, going to the hotel's indoor pool that was on the ground floor. Austin wore red swim shorts and a plaid collar shirt. Trish wore a purple one piece with a towel wrapped around her and an ipad in her hand. Then Dez, who wore a black rash-guard, short orange shorts, and goggles. When they got to the pool, they saw that the pool was occupied. Austin finally found the girl he wanted; Ally.

"Ally!" Austin ran to ally, who was sitting on the side with her feet in the water, when he slipped.

Bt before he could fall, Gunther pushed him in the pool, "Zat's for breaking Ally's heart!"

"Thanks Gunther!" Austin popped up from the water.

"I can't believe this!" Ally groaned, "You're lucky you didn't get hurt!"

"But I would get to see you!" Austin replied.

"Shut it." Ally narrowed her eyes, "I'm still mad at you."

Austin pouted, "Come on Ally you know I love you. Come on, please!"

Ally sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Yes! Finally!" Austin cheered.

"But if you pull zat Carly stunt again, I'm gonna kick your ass." Gunther mentioned.

"Whatever." Austin said, and kissed Ally.

"Finally, you two got together!" Trist proclaimed, "Gut, seriously, if you're gonna make out, get a room."

"That 'kick your ass' thing was funny, Gunther!" Dez laughed, "Nice joke!"

"I vasn't joking." Gunther said seriously.

Dez laughed hysterically, "That's a good one!"

"I give up."

"Come on, Gunther!" Let's go swim!" Cece pulled him into the pool.

iCarly

"Where is he?" Carly asked.

"Let's go check the pool." Sam suggested.

Carly and Sam went to the pool. They looked around and saw something unbelievable. Their old and new friends were there. Including; Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Austin, Dez- who were in the pool-, and Trish was on her ipad. Then there were people that they met before; Tina-who was trying to tan in an indoor pool-, Rex- lifelessly sitting on the side-, Gunther- who was splashing a girl with fiery hair-, and Ally- who laughed and smiled at Austin.

"Looks like they made up." Gibby said.

"Austi-" Carly stopped when she saw Austin lock lips with Ally.

"Yeah, they made up alright." Freddy said.

"Carly!" Austin walked up to her, "I was looking for you!"

"Can't find Carly in Ally's mouth." Sam mumbled.

"I'm really sorry Carly," Austin apologized, not hearing Sam's commented, "So please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Forgiven, Austin." Carly smiled and patted him on the shoulder, trying not to get wet.

"Awesome!" Austin jumped back in the pool.

Ally stared at and Carly stared back. Like they had their own little war, they started to glared at each other. Gibby, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie could actually feel the tension growing in the room. The others didn't notice, though. Sam could practically hear the arguing going on. Soon enough, Carly looked like she was going to cry. She started to walk back to her room with Spencer following her. Sam growled and walked over to Ally. With no one except for Freddie and Gibby paying attention to Sam, she pushed Ally in the pool.

"I'm sorry Ally." Sam apologized and smiled, "It was an accident."

"It's no big deal." Ally smiled at Sam, "I was wearing a bathing suit already!"

"Thanks." Freddie said, "Let's go Sam."

As Freddie dragged Sam away, Sam whispered, "Bitch."

"Come one Sam, leave her alone."

"Why?"

"She didn't do anything to you!"

"But Carly-"

Carly, Austin, and Ally's love triangle is none of your business." Freddie walked to the stairs.

"I will get revenge." Sam whispered.

* * *

><p>That's all! So, I'm sure you want to read the previews, but too bad. So, I've always wondered in Victorious, why Cat got dumber and why Jade got meaner. And what ever happened to Cat's line "What's that supposed to mean? !". Also, I've noticed how much I used the line "Maybe…" so I'll cut back on those. Seriously, go back and count how many times you see it. Now you can read the previews!<p>

Austin & Ally

"Let's go see Big Time Rush!"

iCaly

"Good luck with Ally, Austin."

Big Tim Rush

"I'm going back, Kendall."

Sonny with a Chance

"It's on, Katie!"

Victorious

"You were jealous, Beck."

Shake it up

"Deuce! Ty! Mom?"

House of Anubis

"Party at the mansion!"

Also, some bad news! I'm gonna balance two fanfics; MuSiC rOx and Lost Memories of C.C. So, enjoy this chapter while you can. Because, come on, it's SUMMER BREAK! I'm not gonna spend all of my time writing. But, I will try to keep up! Thanks for reading! R&R! =D


	10. Chapter 9

Hey! I want to apologize at how late I updated this! I just got really frustrated. Ok, so during the Summer, I didn't even start on this chapter. But it was Summer Break and I'm really focused on writing during the Summer since that's the time when all drama rises in my life- Hence why I made this story in the Summer. But, enough of that stuff! I would like to ask that if you see any errors, please tell me! Thank you. :D Onto the warning!

Warning: This contains jealous Austin, Gally, Aussly, Caustin hugs, a machine, a concert, yelling, chugging, jealous Beck, Bade, Gade (Gunther and Jade), singing, and dancing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

Ally sat in Trist's hotel room, in dry clothes. Trish, Dez, and Austin were still down at the pool. Trish and Austin were playing marco polo with the rest of their recent friends. Trish gave Ally her room key while everyone else tried their best to get Dez untangled from his floaties; no one even knows how Dez got like that with an air filled floatie and tube. Anyway, Ally just finished her shower and was writing new song lyrics for tonight.

Gunther got Tori to agree to let Ally perform for Big Time Rush. Despite all of Ally's nervous shouts of 'No' and lots of hair chewing, Ally agreed. Ally still didn't tell Austin about that though. Austin had the most unique way of making Ally more nervous, while in the process of trying to make her less nervous. But Gunther told Ally that she would be performing for only a few people, which made Ally feel a little better.

Than Des, Trish, and Austin burst through the door, "All I'm saying is; that floatie is EVIL!"

Trish rolled her eyes at Dez and looked at Ally, "What's that?"

"This? Oh, it's nothing!" Ally said nervously, "It's not a song or anything like that!"

"You're writing a song?" Austin asked excitedly, "Can I see it?"

"No." Ally answered.

Austin whined, "Please?"

"No!" Ally replied.

Austin huffed and stood there, staring at Ally for a few minutes. Ally just stared back at him. But Austin just went into the bathroom. Trish and Dez stood there, confused. Ally started to write her song again, while Dez and Trish left, looking for Jade and Beck. Words flowed onto Ally's notebook as music went through Ally's head. She was so absorbed into writing her song, she didn't even notice someone come into the room. Next thing Ally knew though, her precious notebook was snatched from her.

Ally whipped her head around, "Austin!"

"Dream like thi-" Austin sang but Ally tackled him to the bed, taking the book back.

Suddenly, the room door opened. Austin and Ally looked to see Fabian and Gunther in the door way. Fabian's expression turned from shocked, to petrified, to angry. Ally only now realized her and Austin's position; Ally on top of Austin. Their- Ally and Austin's –faces turned bright red. Ally turned even more red when Gunther winked at her. Fabian, looking like he was about to pop a blood vessel, walked inside with Gunther.

Ally quickly got off of Austin, "He stole my notebook!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Gunther sat next to Ally, "Never take Ally's book Austin."

"He stole her book again?" Trish asked, "Didn't you learn the last time?"

"But Ally wouldn't let me read her new song." Austin complained.

"Did you finish it?" Fabian asked.

"Yes I did, Fabi."

"Can I see?" Gunther took Ally's book.

"Yes but," Ally took it back, "Don't touch my book!"

"Wha-? Bu-! Oh that's not fair!" Austin exclaimed.

Gunther skimmed over the song lyrics, with Ally holding the book up for him. Ally hummed the rhythm of the song while tapping the book to show how the song went. Austin tried to look at- or at least hear –the new song, but Gunther turned his body to make sure that Austin couldn't see a thing. He grumbled in response as Gunther had a grin plastered all over his face, trying to hold back his laughter. When Ally's song was done, Gunther nodded.

"You ready?" Gunther asked.

"Ready?" Austin turned to Ally, "Ready for what?"

"Nothing zhat you know of." Gunther grinned victoriously again.

"I think I am." Ally then whispered, "No dancing,right?"

Gunther whispered back, "I can teach you how to beat stage fright, but God knows I can't teach you how to dance."

Ally punched him playfully, "I'm not that bad!"

"Not bad at what?" Austin narrowed his eyes at Gunther.

"Ally, saying zhat you have two left feet vould be an understatement." Gunther whispered to Ally.

"Hey, will you sto-" Austin grabbed Gunther's shoulder.

"Come on, Austin." Trish walked out of the bathroom in brand new clothes, "Let's go see Big Time Rush!"

Before Austin could say anything, Trish started to drag him to the door with Austin looking back to Ally and Gunther. Still dragging him, Trish started to drag Dez out of his room too. Ally laughed when she saw Beck and Jade running after Dez, apparently looking for something Dez had. Fabian, who was still in the room, watching the whole incident from Austin getting jealous, to Beck and Jade chasing Dez, sat on the other side of Ally.

"Ready for?" Fabian asked, ready to get the answer out of Ally one way, or another.

Ally sighed, "Well, it's…."

iCarly

Carly blow dried her wet hair. After she finished that, she looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled out her make-up kit she got in iCarly's trip to Japan. While applying mascara, she thought of Austin and smiled. But then Ally popped in her head and she frowned. Carly put on her nice clothes; a blue tank top and the black skirt she wore on her first date with Austin. After she curled the ends her hair, there was a knock at her room door.

Carly opened the door. Sam and Freddie walked past her, then she saw Spencer and Gibby trying to push some machine into her room. Sam was wearing a purple long sleeve and black shorts. Freddie; wearing a collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows and skinny jeans. Spencer wore a black tux and wore a white tux- for some reason -, wither their hair slicked back with gel. Carly just stared at her brother.

"Why?" Carly asked, "Just why?"

"We are going to a fancy performance." Gibby said, and laughed like it was obvious.

"Gibby, it's a concert." Freddie told Gibby.

"Also," Sam pointed at the machine, "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's my," Spencer pulled a lever and buttery popcorn popped up, "My carnival machine! At the top is popcorn, left is juice- punch of course -, and right side is cotton candy!"

"What's this button on the right?" Sam asked.

"That's to change the color from pink to blue."

"And the one on the left?"

"Lemonade."

"Remember the last time you drank lemonade?"

"I was only in the hospital for ten days!"

"Spencer, what does this run on?" Carly asked.

"It runs on sunlight." Gibby said, "We left it outside all day so it's fully charged."

"What is that?" Austin asked, walking into the room.

"Well, well, well." Sam glared at Austin, "Isn't it as-"

Freddie grabbed Sam's arm, "Let's go."

"What? But-" Sam whispered.

"Come on Sam!"

"But-!"

"Let. Us. Go. Sam."

"Fine!"

Sam and Freddie left room after their whisper fight. Spencer explained his new "art" invention to Austin. Austin laughed and stuck his finger in the cotton candy side. When he pulled his finger out, pink cotton candy swirled around his finger. Spencer was going to show him the rest of his machine- by show, meaning taste –but Gibby got the feeling that Carly wanted to be alone with Austin. So he, Spencer, and the machine left, leaving an awkward silence between Carly and Austin.

"So…" Carly said, breaking the silence.

"So…" Austin repeated.

"How's life?

"Perfect. Yours?"

"Good."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Look, Carly, I'm really sorry about-"

"It's ok, Austin."

"No, but I just caused drama, and I don't like causing-"

"It. Is. Ok. Austin."

Austin smiled, "Good!"

Carly opened her arms, "Hug?"

Austin hugged Carly tight, "HUG~"

"Austin! Can't! Breathe!" Carly rasped.

Austin let go, "Sorry!"

"Good luck with Ally, Austin." Carly said, but then she whispered, "You're gonna need luck."

"What?" Austin asked.

"Never mind." Carly replied and whispered to herself, "I can't believe I just said that, what's wrong with me?"

Carly and Austin met up with Trish and Dez, who were waiting for the elevator. When the door opened, Tori walked out with Ally and Gunther. Tori smiled and waved at everyone. Ally and Carly exchanged half fake smiles and Gunther just waved. Carly, Austin, Trish, and Dez rode the elevator to the lobby and met up with everyone else. When they got outside, two black cars were parked, waiting for them to take them to the concert.

"Did you guys?" Freddie asked.

"Nope."

"We will be escorting you to the Big Time Rush Concert." A man in black said.

Big Time Rush

"You ready dogs?" Gustavo asked, "It's almost time."

"Is iCarly here yet?" Carlos asked.

"I think so." Kelly answered and looked at the crowd.

Screaming girls carrying 'I 3 BTR' signs filled the place. Almost no guys were there. Besides all of the dads that brought their little girls to the concert and the boyfriends that were either dragged or came along willingly. Then there's the boy fans. But in the front row, a girl with dark hair, a blonde girl, 2 guys in tuxedos, and another dark haired boy sat in their seats. Then, following them, were two boys- a blonde and a redhead –and a black haired girl. Both groups were escorted by men in black.

"Who are they?" Logan asked, pointing at the second group.

"That's Austin Moon, his producer Dez, and his manager Trish. Ally Dawson was supposed to be here too." Kelly explained.

"Who invited them?" Carlos asked.

"Katie didn't tell you?" Kelly asked.

"No!" James answered.

"You know, Kendall, Katie is a real big fan of Austin Moon. I think she just might have her first super star boy-crush." Kelly mentioned.

"What?" Kendall harshly asked.

"Are you ok, Kendall?" Kendall turned around to see Jo, who looked worried for some reason.

Jo was with Camelle, who's now doing God knows what with Logan- Kendall didn't even want to know. Kendall saw Sonny behind Jo, who was holding a nervous Chad D. Cooper's hand, talking to Kendall's mom, who left Katie to run the stand- which was probably a bad idea. Jo stared at Kendall, then said something, but Kendall couldn't hear her. The fans were getting louder and louder when the concert was going to start soon.

"What was that?" Kendall asked loudly.

"Come one Kendall!" The guy started to pull Kendall.

"I said," Jo shouted, "I'm going back, Kendall."

Kendall couldn't react fast enough, before the guys pulled him on stage and they started to do their dance routines and sing the songs that they practiced on cue. Throughout the song, Kendall couldn't stop smiling, not that it was a problem, though. People would think that he was just doing that for the show and that it was partly fake. But the real reason was because Jo just told him she was going back to the Palm Woods.

Sonny with a Chance

The concert began and Big Time Rush fans were screaming so loud that Sonny could barely hear Mrs. Knight telling her about all the drama Big Time Rush and everyone else around them went through. Mrs. Knight then turned to Chad and smiled. She whispered something to him but Sonny couldn't even read her lips, let alone hear her. Katie then hugged Sonny and Sonny hugged her back. Sonny then looked at the red backpack that Katie was wearing.

"What's that?" Sonny asked, pointing to the backpack.

"Profit!" Katie answered.

"Still the same Katie." Sonny laughed.

Chad then turned to Katie, "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Hi! My name's Katie!" she introduced.

"Good to meet you." Chad yelled.

"You too! Katie replied, "My mom's in love with your show!"

"What was that?"

"I SAID MY MOM'S IN LOVE WITH YOUR SH-"

Then Mrs. Knight covered Katie's mouth, "Shampoo! I'm in love with your shampoo!"

"Cool! I should give you the conditioner!" Chad shouted.

"Ok!" Mrs. Knight laughed, then pointed at Sonny- when she wasn't looking –while looking at Katie.

Sonny suddenly had a worried look on her face. Katie looked behind her to see Tawni storming towards Katie. Chad rolled his eyes and Mrs. Knight was glancing from Tawni to Katie, confused. Katie and Mrs. Knight exchanged confused glances before Tawni came. Tawni was determined to tell Katie what she thought- which usually wasn't good thoughts -, like she does with everyone else, whether it was good or bad.

"I need to talk to you." Tawni whispered to Katie.

"Ok!" Katie walked a good space away from the others, "What is it?"

"I heard you and James get along." Tawni said.

"What?"

"I heard you and James get along!"

"Yeah! Why?"

"It's on, Katie!"

"Wait, what?" Katie shouted, but Tawni was already back with Sonny.

Victorious

"You're going with Gunther?" Beck asked, waiting for Jade to finish getting ready.

"Yeah!" Jade called out.

"I thought you hated twins." Beck said.

"I do, but I don't see Gunther and Tinka as twins." Jade replied, "Besides, he's different."

Beck sat up, "Different?"

"He's weird but not the Sinjin king of weird, but the good weird. Like he's not afraid to be unique and he doesn't care what other people think. And don't get me started on his accent!"

Beck stared at Jade as she continued to explain- more like ramble to Beck –about how she thought that Gunther's different. Something was off in between these two. Instead of one of those small adorable moments he had with Jade, he was listening to her talk about another guy. The worst part was that it wasn't Jade complaining about the guy, it was the exact opposite. Honestly, the thought of Gunther being liked- or loved –more than him by his own girlfriend, that he's been with for years, sort of ticked him off.

"So instead of going with me, your boyfriend, you're going to go with Gunther, a guy you met just days ago?" Beck asked criticizingly.

"Wait, are you-"

"No."

"You are! You're-"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sur-"

"Yes."

"No, you were jeal-"

"Hey, it's time to- oh, sorry for interrupting!" Gunther apologized, thinking that they were going to kiss, seeing as they were in each other's face.

"No, it's ok." Jade walked over to Gunther, and then turned to Beck, "Coming?"

Beck got off the bed and followed Jade and Gunther to the lobby. He wasn't bothered by the spending most of her time with Gunther, just that when she talked about him like was a god. That was the part where it got on his nerves. To think she almost said he was jealous! It was his worst nightmare so far; Jade knowing that Beck was jealous. But, suddenly, Jade stopped and walked by Beck's side instead of Gunther's.

"What, you're not going with Gunther?" he asked.

"You don't want to be with your girlfriend?" she asked him.

He smiled, "I never said that."

"You were jealous, Beck." She said, "Don't deny it."

"Just a little." Then, another adorable, small Beck and Jade argument started.

Shake it up

"The concerts over!" Trina shouted.

"Ok, everyone, like we practiced!" Tori said, "You ready Ally?"

She breathed in and out, "Yeah."

Everyone was in their position, ready to perform. Dressed in the clothes that they picked out for the performance, everyone looked like they were in a real concert. The people that sat in the second row of seats in front of the stage were the Anubis House; Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Mara, Eddie, Patrica, and Joy. Then, another group cam in; defiantly Big Time Rush, iCarly and an unknown machine, and Austin's group. Ally took a deep breath, then the lights turned on, and she held up the microphone.

_A dream like this not something you wish for_

_A dream like this not something you ask for_

_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_

_Then this is something you dance for_

_Hey yeah yeah_

_Oh woah_

_This is something you dance for_

_There's a moment when you look to the side_

_Who will fall, who will survive_

_That's a moment when you find it inside_

_On the line, this is your time_

_And it's all I want_

_And it's all I do_

_A dream like this not something you wish for_

_A dream like this not something you ask for_

_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_

_Then this is something you dance for_

_Can you believe it, are you feeling alive?_

_Hit your mark, ready to rise_

_Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind_

_Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize_

_And it's all I want_

_And it's all I do_

_A dream like this not something you wish for_

_A dream like this not something you ask for_

_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_

_Then this is something you dance for_

_A dream like this not something you wish for_

_A dream like this not something you ask for_

_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_

_Then this is something you dance for_

_For the love for the fame_

_To bring down the rain_

_For the way you feel when they're calling your name_

_For the days nothing more, it's just you on the floor_

_Oh this is something to dance for_

_A dream like this not something you wish for_

_A dream like this not something you ask for_

_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_

_Then this is something you dance for_

_A dream like this not something you wish for_

_A dream like this not something you ask for_

_When it's a gift worth taking a chance for_

Ally finished sing and went back stage with Gunther, Cece, Rocky, and Tinka. Tori and her group went on stage and started to sing 'Make it in America', even though they are in Britain. They- the dancers and Ally –sat down in the metal chairs and drank water. Ally was mini hyper ventilating. Gunther patted her on the back and Cece handed Ally a water bottle. Once Ally took the cap off, she chugged the bottle in less than ten seconds. Cece laughed and handed her another one.

"Relax Ally!" Rocky said, "You did great!"

"Yeah!" Tinka agreed, "You're going to zhrow up if you keep chugging!"

Gunther took the bottle away from Ally, "She's right."

"I can't help it! I just sang in front of Big Time Rush!" Ally started to chew on her hair.

"But you did awesome!" a teen said.

"Yeah!" a guy agreed.

Cece finally turned around to the familiar voices, "Deuce! Ty! Mom?"

"We came to see you perform." Cece's mom said.

"Where did you get the m-"

"She got free tickets to Britain for helping an airport again." Ty explained.

"Does zhis happen a lot?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah, one time we took a trip to Hawai`i!" Cece replied.

"Cool!" Ally said, "Hi."

"Who's this?" Deuce asked suggestively.

"Back away, Deuce." Rocky warned, "This is Ally Dawson and she's dating Austin Moon. Ally, meet Deuce Martinez."

Ally stuck her hand out for Deuce, and Ty shook it instead, "And I'm Ty Blue, Rocky's brother."

"Nice to meet you three." Ally smiled, "Oh! You guys! 'Shut up and Dance' is coming on!"

"Got it!" Then they ran on stage, ready for the next routine.

House of Anubis

Tori and Ally were singing their parts of 'Make it Shine (remix)', with everyone else dancing. Then Cat and Jade sang next. Then Andre and Beck. The song ended with everyone singing together and the dancers- Cece, Gunther, a brunette, and a blonde –dancing an amazing routine. When they all finished, almost everyone started to clap wildly. Tori and the rest of the group walked off of the stage and the Anubis House ran towards them.

"Tinka!" Amber hugged the blonde, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Tinka hugged back.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked.

"Amber." Gunther replied, "Zhis is Rocky Blue."

"Cool." They shook hands, "You guys were great!"

"Thanks!" Cece thanked.

"You're the dancers, right?" Logan asked.

"You're Carlos from Big Time Rush!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah, that's Carlos, Kendall, James, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly, Jo, and Camelle."

"OMG!" Joy bursted.

"We thought your show was awesome!" Carlos said.

"Jade's group and the dancers." James added.

"But there's one thing we have to do." Kendall said and everyone looked at the four guys.

"Party at the mansion!"

"What?" Gustavo yelled, but everyone started to run already.

* * *

><p>That was chapter 9 and these are the previews:<p>

Austin & Ally

"Austin's dead? !"

iCarly

"You're GAY? !"

Big Time Rush

"I was a playboy?"

Sonny with a Chance

"Why am I wearing a bunny suit?"

Victorious

"Why am I wearing James's shirt?"

Shake it up

"Why am I in a bikini?"

House of Anubis

"What happened last night? !"

I'll post the next chapter later on today, so get ready for drama! Don't forget to R&R! :3


	11. Chapter 10

Hi~! Ok, so if you're confused, I hope this helps:

The way this story goes is that the order it goes in- like when it says the show's title in the middle –is the order it goes in that day. In the beginning, and even now, when it says stuff like 'the blonde and the red head' it means that character wasn't introduced to that show yet. Example: The show iCarly then Austin was introduced, he was known as the blonde guy first, then the iCarly cast said that he was Austin Moon, then the blonde guy was known as Austin. Like when you meet someone who has black hair, you don't know that person until they say their name.

I don't know if that helped, or made people even more confused. XD

I would like to point out that this story is rated T, just saying.

Also, this chapter is a surprise chapter, so here's the warning:

Warning: This contains surprises.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. =3

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

Ally woke up and felt her head throbbing in pain. She clutched her head. When she turned on the bed, she saw something she never wanted to see. Her own brother, Fabian, was beneath the covers in the same bed as her, naked. She started to panic until she felt clothes on her. She jumped out of the bed and searched desperately for shorts, skirt, pants, something! Ally gave up and looked to the window. She opened it and she smelled the fresh air.

"Ngh."

Ally turned around and saw her brother roll around in the bed. She watched him go back to sleep, then opened one of the white doors on the other side of the end of the bed. A hall opened up. Ally stepped onto the white carpet, out of the dark blue room, and looked around. She ran to the end of the hall and walked down the white carpeted stairs. She opened the white door and a collage of bad smells hit her. Ally tried not to gag, and then started to breathe from her mouth.

She looked around the living room. Behind the huge TV was supposed to be a glass wall, but the curtain was drawn. It was the same with the other wall that went to the pool. Ally was wondering around the pitch black room, trying to grope her way to the other wall. But then, Ally tripped on something. She landed in a weird smelling liquid. She jumped up and ran. Wasn't long until she hit face first into the wall.

"Ow!" Ally groaned and slid down the wall.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. Ally winced at the sudden brightness. She looked down at her hands and saw green slime covering the palm f her hands. She wiped the slime on a red T-shirt on the floor that she found. Ally looked in front of her to find Dez , shirtless and covered in the green slime that she just wiped off on his T-shirt. On the once couch- now mostly green -, was Trish, fast asleep. Ally took a deep breath.

"Wake up!" Ally yelled and Trish fell on the floor.

"Tone it down, Ally." Trish groaned and tore down the curtain to the pool.

Ally was about to wake Dez up when she heard Trish scream, "What is it, Trish? !"

Trish ran to the open glass door, "Austin's dead!"

"Austin's dead? !"

Ally sprinted past Trish and to the pool, where Austin was face down in the water, "Oh my God! Austin!"

"Not so loud, Al- what are you wearing?" Austin on a giant floatie, staring at Ally, "Who's shirt is that?"

"Wait, if you're there, then who's there?" Ally pointed at the floating body.

iCarly

Carly bolted out of bed at the scream. She blinked a couple of times before realizing that she wan't in a bed. Plants surrounded her, framing the blue sky above her. Carly stood up and walked around blindly. She thought she saw something shine at her, but she kept walking. Soon, she didn't know where she was. She heard Austin's voice and ran towards it. She felt something wrap around her foot and she tripped. When she fell, she flipped and hit the water. Carly popped up and grabbed someone. But something was off about this person.

"A manikin?" Carly said, pulling off the blonde wig.

"Oh, a manikin!" Ally sighed in relief.

Carly's eyes widened at Ally, "Is that Spencer's shirt? !"

"Spencer? !" Austin yelled.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Fabi's."

"Fabian? I thought you were sibling!"

"We are!"

"I-Incest? !"

"What? No! At least I hope not."

"You hope not? !"

"Um, guys." Carly interrupted, "Where's Spencer?"

But Ally and Austin ignored her. She swam to the end and got out of the water. Trish watched Ally try to explain things to Austin before he got too mad. Carly walked into the living room and almost threw up. She ran to the nearest door, holding her breath. Carly slammed the whit door behind and exhaled. She opened the first door, Jade and Beck. Second, Joy and Mick. Third, Fabian. Fouth, Spencer and some shirtless guy.

"Spencer!" Carly exclaimed.

"Wha?" Spencer sat up.

"You're GAY? !" Carly couldn't even move.

Carly couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Her brother and some guy were together. Carly didn't mind people that are gay, but her brother? She would gladly accept if he was gay, but he didn't tell her anything! He even hit on a couple of girls yesterday at the concert! But there he was, half naked- as far as Carly knew –on the bed with a random guy! Spencer quickly woke up and looked beside him. He looked shocked at first, but then remembered something.

"What? No! This is a manikin!" Spencer pushed it.

"Why do you-" then Carly heard moaning coming from the bathroom, and opened, then quickly shut the door.

"Is that," Spencer said, "Sam and Freddie?"

Big Time Rush

Kendall woke up in a daze. He looked around the darkness and shivered. It was a little cold in the tiny room he was in. Kendall rolled over and hit the door. Kendall finally realized that he was in a small space and started to try to open the door. After a while he back up- to try and knock the door down –but he bumped into a shelf. He gave up, realizing he was in the pantry. The same pantry that only opens on the outside, on the touch pas that controls the lights and is on the wall in the living room.

"Anyone!" Kendall shouted, "Help!"

The door swung open and Kendall ran into the bright kitchen. He looked in the sink and saw green slime overflow to the white tiled floor. Plastic cups were all over the kitchen too. While walking to the bedroom, he heard Ally and Austin. But he just kept walking up to the third floor. Kendall opened the first door and found what he was looking for; Logan, James, and Carlos. Well, he found Logan, but James and Carlos were out of sight.

"What the hell? !" Kendall stared at Logan, who began to wake up.

"What?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean 'what'? !" Kendall asked, "Look around you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It's just a be- whoa."

Logan finally took a look around him. He quickly sat up and tried to stay far away from them as possible. All around him, were bunnies. But not just any bunnies, playboy bunnies He blinked, then began to recognize the girls. They were all from last night; Sonny, Tawni, Cat, Trina, Jo, Camelle, Mara, and Patrica. He walked around the girls- who were on, off, or half on the bed –and opened the door. Carlos was in the bathtub full of blue cotton candy, Robbie lying face down near the toilet, and Andre curled up on the sink with bunny ears on his head.

"Uh…" Logan drifted, "I found Carlos."

"Wait, where's James?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." Logan replied.

"Would you guys shut up please?" Andre asked.

Logan turned off the light and closed the door, "Sorry."

"Did you guys lock me in the pantry last night?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No. I was a playboy?"

"Looks like it."

Sonny with a Chance

Sonny woke up and stiffened. All around her were plaboy bunnies. Tawni, Cat, Trina, Jo, Camelle, Mara, Patrica. All of the girls in different colors from black to pink. She tried to wake Tawni up, but she jest groaned and rolled onto poor Cat. She gave up and kept walking to the bathroom. Carlos was in a tub of cotton candy, but then turned her attention to the mirror. Only until then did she finally realize that she was a playboy bunny.

"Why am I wearing a bunny suit?" Sonny squeaked.

Carlos woke up, "Am I dreaming?"

"Nope." Sonny was staring at her reflection.

"I'm pretty sure I see Sonny Bunny with bunny ears. Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"I'm sure, Carlos."

"Oh, ok."

"Mhm."

"Best morning ever."

Sonny laughed, "For you! I'm freaking out here!"

"Want some cotton candy?"

"No, Carlos, but thanks."

Sonny walked out of the bathroom and Tawni ran past her, into the bathroom. Soon after Tawni went into the bathroom the sound of her throwing up echoed in the room. Sonny saw Cat look around confused, then stood up and fell down again, tripping over Trina. Sonny huffed her breath in her hand a couple of times, and then smelled it. Her breath didn't smell like alcohol. When it didn't, Sonny was even more confused.

"I don't remember that much." Sonny mumbled, "But I didn't drink…"

She pondered about it for a moment. She does not remember taking any drugs or drinking any beer or wine. But she does remember seeing someone putting scotch in the juice. Or was it a pill? Sonny couldn't remember, and tried to concentrate on remembering. She still couldn't remember, but she kept trying. Her concentration was broken when she heard banging coming to the closet. Sonny opened the door s to see Chad, Nico, and Grady in the closet.

"Oh my God!" Nico said, "This closet teleports you to the playboy mansion!"

"Um, you guys?" Sonny asked.

"It's a dream come true!" Grady praised.

"You guys" the guys turned their attention to the white playboy bunny, "It's me, Sonny Monroe."

Victorious

"Tori! Wake up!"

Tori could barely see the person in front of her. When she came to her senses, she realized how unbearably cold it was in the room. The person who woke her put a blanket around her to stop her from shivering. She tried to tell who the person was, but it was dark as night in the room. Tori felt someone get off of the bed and try to find their way around the room. Tori saw who the person was when the lights turned on. It was Beck.

"Beck!" Tori smiled, "For a minute I thought you were some creep."

"Hey." Beck nodded, "Some of our dancers are in the bathroom sleeping, but I think we need to move them."

"Why?"

Beck opened the bathroom and Tori peeked inside. Freezing cold air hit Tori in the face. She shivered as she stared at the people in the bathroom. Gunther, Tinka, Amber, Ty, Deuce, Cece, and Rocky were sleeping soundly. They were all on one side of the room, away from the cold. Tori looked at the bathtub, which was overflowing with ice. The vent was on full blast so the ice didn't melt. Tori glanced at Beck, who was trying to get everyone out the bathroom and onto the warmer bed.

"Are they alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, they're ok." Beck replied, "Frozen, but ok. Where are the others?"

"No idea."

Tori and Beck got outside the room and looked around. Cat burst out of one room, in a bunny suit. Tori tried to call out to her, until Tori saw that Trina was chasing poor Cat. Fortunately0 to Cat –Trina's heel snapped and she fell down right front of Tori. Beck and Tori turned and sent to the second floor. They found Jade, who was dressed only in a white T-shirt. Her hair was messy and she looked really tired. She was surprised when she saw Beck.

"Beck?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" Beck replied.

"If you're out here, then who's-"

"OH MY GOD!" Tori exclaimed and shut the door to one room, "I think I just saw a naked James in bed."

"Oh my God." Jade mumbled, "Why am I wearing James's shirt?"

"Jade, you're not saying you…" Beck trailed on.

Jade gave him a worried look, "I-"

"I'll be right back." Beck said calmly and went to the room.

"No, don't!" Jade held Beck back.

Shake it up

Cece woke up on a comfy bed in a cold room. She sat up and say; Rocky, Gunther, Ty, Deuce, Tinka, and Amber with her on the bed. She got off of the bed, walked to the glass doors, and looked outside. When she went outside, Austin and Ally's arguing was all she heard. Cece looked down from the balcony to see the couple- or exes. Then she saw Dez, Trish, Carly, and Spencer watching them argue. Cece felt bad for them; to their two close friend fighting. Cece was going to call out to them, but she heard the glass door close behind her.

"Hey Cece." Rocky said, "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, sorry that I've been spending all this time with Gunther." Cece apologized.

"Why?" Rocky asked, "Cece, we spend every minute of every day together. If you wanna hang out with Gunther then it doesn't bother me, unless you start to ignore me. Plus, you're head over heels in love with the guy."

Cece turned dark red, "I'm not that in love."

"Right~"

Rocky laughed and Cece nudged Rocky. Rocky laughed even harder, while Cece just rolled her eyes. The atmosphere around Cece and Rocky was much happier than the atmosphere aroung Ally and Austin. When Cece elbowed Rocky in the stomach, Rocky stared at Cece questionably. Cece nodded towards Austin and Ally- who were glaring at them. Rocky quickly ran inside the cold room, with Cece following right behind. The rest of the group woke up and were staring at them.

"Good morning!" Rocky said with fake cheer.

"What's going on out there?" Deuce asked.

"Ally and Austin are fighting." Cece sighed.

"Vhat? !" Gunther got off the bed and out the door in a flash.

"Gunther! Wait up!" Amber ran after him.

"Aren't you going with them, Tinka?" Ty asked.

"I vould, but, um, do you guy know," Tinka replied, "Why am I in a bikini?"

Deuce, Ty, Rocky, and Cece stared at Tinka, not believing what she just said. Tinka stood up and sheet dropped to the floor. It revealed a bright, neon pink bikini- that was more string than bikini. Deuce turned around quickly, Cece gaped at the pink, Rocky gasped, and Ty just stared at her. After clearing his throat, Ty picked up the light green sheet and wrapped it around Tinka tightly. Tinka tried to walk, but fell down into the carpet.

Ty helped Tinka up and loosened the sheets, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Tinka blushed a little.

Amber ran in, "You guys! Gunther's fighting with Austin!"

House of Anubis

Nina woke up to see water. She lifted her head to realize that she was sleeping with her head in the toilet. She walked to the mirror, to see that she drooled on her face. Turning the water faucet on, she splashed her face with cold water. Nina stared at herself in the mirror, taking deep breathes. Suddenly, she ran over to the toilet and threw up. Disgusted with the taste of throw up in her mouth, she started to walk to the sink. Only to go right back to the toilet to throw up again.

"Nina? You okay?" Fabian opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah." Nina laughed, "I'm just sick… I think."

"Fabian!" Ally rushed into the bathroom, "Fa- Nina?"

"Mhm." Nina washed out her mouth, "What's wrong?"

"Gunther and Austin are killing each other!" she shrieked.

Fabian glanced at Nina, who was throwing up again. She doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach. Fabian was about to run to her side, but she gave him a look that said; 'Go, your sister needs you more than I do right now'. Even if he thought what she thought was not true, he knew that she wouldn't let him stay anyway. He ran into the bedroom, the hall, to the door next to his room. Fabian pounded his fist on the door. Mick opened the door and stared at Fabian sleepily.

"What is it Fabian, Joy's waiting." Mick said.

"Austin and Gunther are fighting and I need your help." Fabian replied.

Fabian, Mick, and Ally ran down stairs. When they got to the first floor, they saw Gunther and Austin punching, choking, kicking each other. Dez was on the ground, with a black eye that was throbbing. But Dez was knocked out cold. Gunther was about to punch Austin in the face again, but Fabian pulled Gunther back and Mick pulled Austin back. Austin had a blood coming out of his mouth and Gunther had blood dripping from his nose.

"EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE NOW!" someone shouted.

"Everyone went inside and sat in the living room when Trish said, "We need to calm down."

A whole bunch arguments broke out.

"He f*cking punched me!"

"Don't even start Austin!"

"She pulled my hair!"

"That is the dumbest reason ever Trina!"

"James slept with my girlfriend!"

"Why were you with Tori? !"

"What happened last night? !" Nina walked in and the room went silent.

* * *

><p>That ends the 10 chapter and part 1 of MuSiC rOx. Yes, all this was just part 1. Honestly, it wasn't that long, so ya…. So I think that there will be either 20 or 30 chapters in all. Just warning if you wanna bail now. ;P<p>

Austin & Ally

"Carly's your fiancé? !"

iCarly

"Why'd you drug her, Sam?"

Big Time Rush

"You and Camelle did THAT in front of them? !"

Sonny with a Chance

"Sonny cheated on me?"

Victorious

"So we actually slept together?"

Shake it up

"We tried Meth?"

House of Anubis

"Nina's going to die?"

Any time you want to stop reading, go ahead. ^^Hope you look forward to part 2 of this story and chapter 11! ;D R&R please! :D


	12. Chapter 11

Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas present to you :D Sorry for the late post ;P Anyway! This chapter will seriously piss you off. Not in the "this girl sucks at writing!" (at least I hope not D: ) kind of way but in "wtf? No! don't do that you idiot!" kind of way. Also, this chapter is pretty much an explanation to the last chapter.

Quick Reminder:

Gally = Ally x Gunther

Caustin = Carly x Austin

Seddie = Sam x Freddie

Logamille = Camille x Logan

Jendall = Jo x Kendall

Conny = Sonny x Carlos

Bori = Tori x Beck

Jades = Jade x James

Fabina = Nina x Fabian

Warning: This chapter contains pissed off Austin, a pool, Gally, Caustin, raining popcorn, Seddie, implied sex, Logamille, Jendall, Conny, bunnies, Bori, drowning, Jades, snow, Fabina, panicking, and a man in black.

* * *

><p>Austin &amp; Ally<p>

_Last Night_

Everyone charged into the mansion, screaming and shouting. Kendall plugged in his iphone and played music. Some people were in the kitchen, some in the living room, and some by the pool. Austin was dancing on the coffee table while Ally was cheering him on. Soon everyone joined in the cheering. But soon it turned into a dance competition between Austin, Cece, Rocky, Gunther, and Ty. Ally laughed with Trish as they watched Dez try to dance against Cece and Rocky- who were obviously beating him. Then Austin tripped Gunther and he fell off the coffee table, landing on his face.

"Austin! Why'd you do that!" Ally asked, helping Gunther up.

"Aw come on Ally! It wasn't on purpose!" Austin replied, jumping off the coffee table.

"Yeah, like that time you 'accidentally' read my song book!"

"Get over it Ally."

"Let's go, Ally." Gunther pulled Ally's arm and guided her to the kitchen.

"Sorry about him Gunther." Ally apologized.

"He's just jealous because you spend more time vith me instead of him." Gunther laughed, "I vould never get jealous."

Ally laughed and walked to the fridge. She opened it and grabbed two cans of cola, handing one to Gunther. Gunther opened his and cola sprayed all over his face. Ally laughed and Gunther tried to pour cola over her head, but she dodged him. She ran out of the room into the living room, where almost everyone was crowded around the dance competition. Ally kept running until she ran into the pool, with Gunther following her. They both laughed until someone pulled Ally under the water.

When the person let go, Ally swam to the top and gasped for air, glaring at the culprit, "Austin!"

"What? I've been calling you but you were too busy with Gunther to even notice me!" Austin argued.

"Just get out here, Austin!" Gunther said.

"Fine then!" Austin got out of the pool and went inside.

"Gunther!" Ally splashed Gunther.

"Vhat? He'll get over it!"

While Gunther and Ally were talking in the pool, a soaking wet Austin sat on the kitchen counter, chugging down cola. Carly walked in with Sam, laughing, when she saw Austin. Austin didn't even notice her; he was just crushing the empty can in his hand. He threw it at the wall and jumped off the counter. Carly quickly turned to Sam, but found an empty space instead. She quickly walked to the fridge that was behind him and grabbed a soda.

Austin finally noticed Carly, "Oh, hey Carly."

"Oh! Hey Austin!" Carly said, acting as if she didn't notice him before, "What are you doing here? And why are you wet?"

"Gunther told me to get lost when I tried to hang out with Ally." Austin explained, "And Ally didn't even say anything!"

"So you're mad." Carly said, hopping up onto the counter, sipping her soda.

"Not mad, pissed off. I mean, I just to hang out with my f*cking girlfriend! And you'd think that she would choose her boyfriend that she knew longer then some jackass that she practically just met!" Austin cursed.

Carly finished her soda and linked her arm with Austin's, "Come on, let's go blow off some steam!"

Carly and Austin went upstairs into one the rooms. Carly pushed Austin in and locked the door. Austin jumped on the bed and Carly pulled her pearphone. She put one of Austin's songs on and Austin automatically started to sing along. Carly joined Austin and Carly taped them doing a duet of "Illusion". But Carly suddenly started feeling weird and fell on top of Austin. Austin, instead of pushing her off, hugged her and rolled around on the bed.

"You know what? Let's go tell off Ally!" Carly suggested, but Austin heard differently.

"Yeah! Let's go tell off Gunther!" Austin pulled Carly off the bed and they went to the pool.

Austin was about to yell, but then he noticed that no one was in the pool. Before he could turn around, Carly pushed him in the pool, then jumped in with him. Austin and Carly laughed, causing bubbles to float around them. They swam together until they got tired. Carly sat on one of the floating beds, watching Austin swim in the pool below her. He popped out of the water and rested his head on Carly's lap, grinning at her.

"You know you're much nicer then Ally." Austin said, wrapping his arms around her.

Carly giggled, "Thanks."

Suddenly Austin went serious and looked Carly in the eyes, "Carly, would you marry me?"

"Honestly? Yes." Carly smiled.

"Then marry me, Carly." Austin said and gave Ally an engagement ring.

"Oh my God yes!" Carly put on the ring and hugged him, jumping into the pool, "Where'd you get it?"

"I found it at the bottom of the pool." Austin put his arms around Carly.

Carly snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

_Now_

Austin and Carly told what they could remember, while Ally tried her best to process what was going on, "Carly's your fiancé? !"

"It was probably all a dream! Besides, you started it!" Austin argued.

"If it vas just a dream, Austin, zhen vhat zhe hell is zhis?" Gunther spat, and held up Ally's left hand, showing a diamond ring on her finger.

iCarly

_Last Night_

Carly and Sam were cheering Austin on, as he danced on the coffee table. Carly saw Ally on the other side, also cheering for Austin. Austin then tripped Gunther and Ally argued with Austin, ending up with Gunther taking Ally away. Austin tried to chase her, but Ty and Deuce pulled Austin away. Austin kept dancing, but it wasn't as good as before. After a while, he stopped dancing in all. Carly heard laughing and looked behind her to see Gunther and Ally running towards the pool. Carly saw that Austin followed them. Sam just tugged Carly to see Spencer throwing popcorn in the air with Carlos trying to catch one in his mouth.

Carly laughed with Sam and jumped into the raining popcorn. Sam threw some popcorn at Carly's face and Carly threw some back. They laughed as they walked to the kitchen to get soda. Sam saw Austin and walked backwards slowly as Carly stared at him. Sam grinned and walked to Freddie. Freddie tried to tell Sam something, but Sam couldn't hear him over the loud music. She just started to dance and Freddie danced with her until Freddie nudged her. She mouthed the word "what" and he just nodded in the direction he was looking. Sam looked and saw Carly and Austin going upstairs.

Sam grinned, "Finally."

"You do realize that it's going to cause more drama, right?" Freddie said.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Sam said, "I'll be right back."

Sam went into the kitchen and pulled out a can of soda from the fridge. She took a sip and went back to Freddie. He stood leaned up against the wall, waiting for her. She walked around so that he couldn't see her. She snuck up next to him and pressed the cold can against his neck. He jumped and looked around, until he saw Sam. Sam laughed and took another sip of her soda. After a few minutes, she started to feel weird and slightly dizzy.

"Sam, are you alright?" Freddie asked.

"Wanna sip?" Sam smiled at him.

"Uh, sure." Freddie took a couple of sips of her soda and handed it back to her.

Soon, Ally made her way to Sam with Gunther behind her, "Have you seen Austin?"

"Nope, sorry." Sam replied quickly, wanting Ally to go away.

"I'm really worried; I want to apologize to him about everything." Ally said.

"Relax, Ally." Sam handed Ally her soda, "Here, drink this and calm down."

Ally smiled at her, "Thanks Sam."

"No prob." Sam said and watched Ally leave.

Freddie turned to Sam, "Sam, did you do anything to that so-"

Sam kissed Freddie and pressed him up against the wall. Sam then pulled Freddie upstairs into one of the rooms and pulled off his-

_Now_

"Ok, we get it." Jade said, interrupting Sam's story, "You guys had sex."

"Wait, Sam." Ally said, "I started to feel really weird after I drank that soda and I don't remember anything after that. Did you put anything in it?"

"No, I didn't, Ally." Sam snapped at her.

"Sam, I started to feel weird after drinking it too, are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Why'd you drug her, Sam?" Trished asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Sam said.

Big Time Rush

_Last Night_

Camille and Jo were talking, sipping on a can of soda. They were watching Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan sing covers of different songs with Tori, Cat, and Jade. Jo smiled sadly and Camille just nudged her, nodding towards the microphone. Although Jo was shaking her head, Camille pulled her to the microphone and started singing T.G.I.F. Jo laughed when Camille sang the chorus as she held her can up in the air, and sang with her.

"TGIF, TGIF, TGIF!" everyone cheered.

Once the song was over, Kendall walked up to them, "So, Jo, wanna hangout?"

"I don't kn-" Jo started.

"Of course she would." Camille answered, pushing Jo to Kendall, "See you later, Jo!"

"Camille!" Jo shouted, annoyed.

Kendall took her hand and ran to the third floor. In the middle of the hall, he jumped and pressed part of the ceiling. A latter fell down and he climbed to the attic, Jo following him. He climbed another latter and opened a door that led to the roof. He helped Jo up onto the roof and closed the door. Jo looked down and saw Austin and Carly making out in the pool. She soon heard techno music coming from the first floor, and saw bright lights reflecting off of the pool also coming from the first floor.

"I sort of want to go back downstairs to the party." Jo said.

"Ok, lets jump!" Kendall replied, grabbing Jo's hand.

"Wait, what?" Jo asked.

Kendall pulled Jo to the edge of the roof. Jo panicked and tried to run, but Kendall jumped off the roof, pulling Jo with him. Jo shut her eyes and clung onto Kendall. She felt her back hit something and she couldn't breathe. She opened her eyes and saw bubbles around her. Kendall grabbed her hand and kicked to the top. Jo reached the top and gasped. She looked around and realized that they landed in the pool. Jo pushed Kendall under the water and got out of the pool. Kendall jumped out of the pool and followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"That was," Jo began, "the funnest thing I've ever done! Let's do it again!"

Jo ran to the third floor and jumped to touch the ceiling. Once she got in the attic, she lifted the ceiling back into place. Kendall ran after her, tripping a couple of times. He climbed up into the attic, looking around for Jo. Kendall was about to go on the roof, until Jo jumped into the attic from the roof. Kendall was going to go on the roof, but Jo grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the third floor. Soon after, they heard someone jump from the roof to the pool. Jo looked like she just witnessed something life scarring.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I found Sonny on the roofand Camille and Logan were also on the roof." Jo replied.

"And?"

"They were, uh, doing it."

_Now_

"You and Camille did THAT in front of them? !" Carlos asked.

"I seriously don't remember doing that." Logan said and Camille nodded in agreement.

"I remember, though!" Jo and Sonny exclaimed.

Sonny with a Chance

_Last Night_

"Did you just jump off the roof, Sonny?" Carlos helped Sonny out of the pool.

"Yeah, I feel much better now." Sonny said.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Ok then. Here, drink some soda; it'll make you feel better!"

"Thanks, Carlos."

"Funny, I don't remember any soda being in the fridge before we left for the concert."

Sonny sat at the edge of the pool, drinking the soda Carlos gave to her as he swam in the pool. She was staring at the water, spacing out, when she heard Chad, Nico, and Grady run out of the living room. She felt Carlos grab her leg and pull her into the pool. She looked at him questionably and he just put a finger in front of his lips. He swam to the bottom of the pool and waited until Chad was gone. Sonny swam after him, and he pulled her down. But soon Sonny started to suffocate and swam to the surface, gasping for air. Carlos popped up beside her.

"Sorry about that, I just don't really like your boyfriend." Carlos confessed.

"What? Why?" Sonny asked.

"Because we were supposed to be together!"

"Say what now?"

"When we were kids, you promised me that we would get married."

"Carlos, I was six years old!"

"And? ! A promise is a promise!"

"Carlos, how much cans of soda did you drink?"

"Only ten…"

"CARLOS! You know you have hyper issues!"

"But it's soda!"

"That's it! No more sugar for you!"

"You cannot stop me!" Carlos got out of the pool and ran away.

"Carlos! Get back here!"

Sonny ran after him. She ran through the crowd of people that were dancing to techno music. Sonny ran into the kitchen, catching Carlos opening another can of Cola. She tackled him to the ground, spilling the soda on the floor. She took the can from him and chugged the rest of the soda, then threw the can across the room. Carlos got up to get another one, but Sonny blocked the fridge, guarding it like her life depended on it.

"You can't have any more soda!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll stop drinking soda." Carlos gave in, "If, you give me a kiss."

"The sugar finally made it to your brain." Sonny sighed, "Fine. But no more freaking soda or God knows what'll happen."

Sonny grabbed Carlos's shirt and pulled him towards her. She closed her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. Seconds went by and Sonny pulled away, letting go of his shirt. He got the widest grin on his face and ran out of the kitchen. Sonny face palmed and sat on the floor. She sighed and grabbed the rest of the sodas from the fridge. She opened all of them and poured them down the sink. But the sink clogged and the soda filled the sink.

"Sonny Bunny!" she heard and turned around to see Logan in a red robe.

"Why are you dressed like Hugh Hefner?" Sonny asked, trying not to remember what she witnessed Logan and Camille doing not too long ago.

"No reason, just- get her!" Logan shouted and a bunch of girls in bunny outfits grabbed her and dragged her upstairs into one of the rooms.

Sonny saw Tawni, "What the heck Tawni? !"

"Come on Sonny! It'll be fun!"

The girls dressed Sonny in a white bunny outfit. When they were done, they showed Sonny what she looked like and she gasped in shock. She was a play boy bunny. The rest of the play boy bunny girls were laying around the room, waiting for something or someone to come in. Sonny was about to go outside when the door opened, showing Nico, Grady, and Chad gaping, looking like they just entered a magical dream land. Logan closed the door behind them and smirked.

"Welcome to the Play Boy Mansion."

_Now_

"Where did you even get the bunny suits?" Jerome asked.

"I can't remember." Logan replied, massaging his temples.

"Wait, wait, wait." Chad interrupted, "Sonny cheated on me?"

Victorious

_Last Night_

Jade and Beck were making out in the corner of the room. Techno music was blasting and everyone was dancing, although less people are in the room than before. Jade went in the kitchen, and got some soda. She looked at the sink that was filled with cola and raised her brow, but brushed it off and went back to Beck. But when she saw that Beck was with Tori, only inches apart, she turned around and went to the pool instead. She just watched Austin float around on a bed, sleeping.

"Hey, why did you come here?" Beck asked.

Annoyed, Jade suggested, "Go back to Tori."

"What?" Beck was confused.

"I saw you with her!" Jade glared at him.

"So I can't hang out with my friend?" Beck narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know I don't like you being with her!" Jade stood up.

"You know what?" Beck said, "I'm sick and tired of your jealousy! In fact, I'm going to go back to Tori and have a good time!"

"Do whatever you want!" Jade shouted as Beck went back to Tori.

Jade opened her soda and chugged the whole can of cola down in five seconds. She started to feel weird and everything started to turn fuzzy. Jade lost her balance and fell into the pool. She tried to swim back up, but her body wouldn't move. Jade sunk to the bottom of the pool, struggling to get control of her body. She just stared up at the surface, silently praying that someone would come and save her before she suffocates and dies. But she couldn't hold her breath for much longer.

She saw the water splash and bubbles surrounded the person who jumped into the water. The person swam down to Jade and grabbed her. She tried to see who it was, but her vision was too blurry. The person held her close and swam to the surface. Jade took a breath, and almost instantly started to cry. Her body was lifeless and she could barely see. She could hear the person who saved her try to catch their breath.

"Jade, what's wrong?" the person asked.

"James?" Jade cried, "I can't feel my own body and I can't see normally! Help me please!"

"Hold on a sec."

James swam to the shallow end of the pool and walked onto dry land. He carried Jade in the mansion, to one of the rooms and sat Jade in one of the chairs. Jade saw him reach for her shirt, then he closed his eyes. She saw black, then soon realized that he was pulling up her shirt. James quickly left and put a white towel on her torso. He came back and reached behind the towel, behind Jades back and unhooked her black bra, removing it. She saw him close his eyes again, as he pulled down her pants and underwear. He quickly pulled the towel down, so that it was covering from her chest to her thighs.

He sighed in relief and Jade almost laughed, realizing what he was doing. He went to his closet and pulled out a white shirt. James walked over to Jade and closed his eyes again. Jade blurrily watched him pull the white shirt over her head, pulling it over the towel. He grabbed the towel and wiped Jade's face, wiping off the smeared make-up. James then dried Jade's hair. After, he picked Jade up, lay her on the bed, and pulled the blanket over her to her shoulders.

"Thanks, James." Jade thanked.

"No problem, just get some rest." James said, "You'll probably feel better in the morning."

Jade closed her eyes as James walked to the bathroom.

_Now_

"So we actually slept together?" James asked himself, "Thank God! For a minute there, I thought we had sex."

Jade glared at Beck, "While you were off with Tori, I was about to die!"

"Jade, I didn't kn-" Beck tried to explain.

"That's it! We're over, Beck!"

Shake it up

_Last Night_

"It's snowing!" Cece shouted, throwing "snow" in the air.

"Cece! It's not snow, that's ice, and it's starting to hurt!" Rocky shouted back, getting hit in the eye by another piece of ice, "Where did you even get this stuff?"

"From the freezer." Cece said, "Where else would I get it?"

"Hey guys." Gunther greeted them, looking exhausted.

"What's up Gunther? Where's Ally?" Cece asked.

"She's sleeping." Gunther answered, "Ve spent most of our time looking for Austin, and Ally got really tired."

"Gunther!" Tinka jumped on Gunther's back, "Vant to go swimming?"

"I'm really tired, Tinka." Gunther said.

"Ok then, let's go to sleep then!"

"Wait, I don't want to leave my snow here!" Cece said.

Tinka and Gunther went upstairs into a dark room. They went into the bathroom to find Ty and Deuce already asleep. Rocky followed them, and so did Cece. But Cece brought two big bags of "snow" with her. She poured it in the tub, until the tub overflowed with "snow". Rocky, Gunther, Tinka, Deuce, and Ty were already asleep when Cece was done. Cece turned the temperature down enough so that the "snow" couldn't melt. She then lay by Rocky and Gunther, trying to go to sleep.

_Now_

"What the hell was the point of telling us that?" Eddie asked.

"You asked what happened last night!" Cece said, "And I told you!"

Deuce sat up, half sleeping and asked, "We tried Meth?"

"What? No! Where would you even get that from?" Rocky sighed.

"Just go back to sleep, man." Ty told Deuce.

House of Anubis

_Last Night_

"Fabian, I don't feel so good." Nina whispered, clutching her stomach.

Fabian turned to Amber, Jerome, and Alfie, "Time to call it a night, guys."

" 'Kay, I'm going to go find Gunther." Amber went upstairs.

"See you guys later." Alfie and Jerome went upstairs too, leaving Nina and Fabian together.

Fabian helped Nina up the stairs, to the second floor. They went down the hall and went into the pitch black room. Nina ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Fabian changed into clothes he would sleep in- meaning only his underwear –and got into bed. He waited for half an hour for Nina to come out of the bathroom, but she didn't. Soon Fabian began to get sleepier and sleepier. He went to sleep, leaving Nina in the bathroom.

_Now_

"You mean Nina's been like that since last night?" Alfie asked, looking at the struggling Nina, "Doesn't that mean Nina's gonna die?"

"What?" Amber panicked, "Nina's going to die?"

"Nina you can't die!"

"She'll get better!"

"What if she doesn't?"

"Shut up, Jerome!"

"I'm just saying, things aren't always perfect! What if she does die?"

"Why would you think that Nina's going to-"

"No one's dying!" Fabian yelled, "Now, let's all just go back home, talk things out, and then meet again to figure out why and how things got this way."

"It's time to go." an unknown man said.

Everyone turned around and saw a man dressed in black standing in front of them.

* * *

><p>Ok! I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas! Sorry about the Sonny with a Chance part and the Shake it up part. Sonny with a Chance was supposed to be more dramatic, but then I watched Code MENT during my break and Sonny with a Chance turned into… that. And for Shake it up, I wasn't really planning any drama for Shake it up, so I made it short and just explaining the last chapter. When I let my friend read this (I ask her opinion of this fanfic) and after reading SWAC and SIU she was like: "dafuq did I just read?"<p>

Austin & Ally

"Who are you?"

iCarly

"Where are we going?"

Big Time Rush

"What happened to the missing people?"

Sonny with a Chance

"Watch out!"

Victorious

"What the hell was that?"

Shake it up

"Where are we?"

House of Anubis

"What did you do? !"

I'm going to say for the Big Time Rush preview: go skim the last chapter and then skim this chapter. Then see who is missing. Anyway! I promise to post the next chapter on the first days of 2013 so please R&R :D


	13. Note

On Hiatus

So to put this simply, I've ran out of inspiration to continue this, right now. I'll continue this when I finish another fanfic I'm writing. If I continue this while I have inspiration for the fanfic, it's probably not going to turn out well... So I'm sorry that I'm putting Music Rox on hiatus, but I just can't write any more chapters right now without making it go off topic!

~Tea


End file.
